Äëèííàÿ Äîðîãà
by R1312
Summary: Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï çàêàí÷èâàåò Õîãâàðòñ è íà÷èíàåò ðàáîòàòü. Íî íå âñ¸ òàê ïðîñòî äëÿ àëõèìèêà...
1. Default Chapter

Áåòà: Chaos èíîãäà, à ÷àùå - îòñóòñòâóåò.

Ñâîäêà: Äîëîã ïóòü äî âîçìîæíîñòè ñíÿòü î÷êè ñ Ïîòòåðà. Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï çàêàí÷èâàåò Õîãâàðòñ è íà÷èíàåò ðàáîòàòü. Íî íå âñ¸ èä¸ò òàê, êàê åìó êàæåòñÿ...

Îòêàç: íå òðîãàþ ÷óæèå ïðàâà è äåíüãè, íå èìåþ ñ ýòîãî íè÷åãî êðîìå ýìîöèé, íå ïðåòåíäóþ íè íà êàêèå ïðîâà Ðîóëèíã.

Öèòèðóþ ÷óæèå ñòèõè, à èìåííî: Ì.Ùåðáàêîâà è À.Êàðïîâà.

Ðåêîðìåíäóþ ïåðåä ïðî÷òåíèåì ôèêà îçíàêîìèòüñÿ ñ ãðàâþðàìè è êîììåíòàðèÿìè "Äâåíàäöàòü êëþ÷åé ìóäðîñòè", Âàñèëèÿ Âàëåíòèíà.

  


Ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå: Ñêîðåå âñåãî, áóäåò ìðà÷íî. Ñòðàñòåé è ýðîòèêè íå ïðåäïîëàãàåòñÿ, íî âîçìîæíî îïèñàíèå âåñüìà íåïðèÿòíûõ ñöåí îòêðîâåííîãî èëè æåñòîêîãî õàðàêòåðà. Âîçìîæíî ñíèæåíèå ðåéòèíãà.

  


Ëþáûå îáîñíîâàííûå êîììåíòàðèè, â îñîáåííîñòè êðèòè÷åñêèå, ñîîáùåíèÿ îá îïå÷àòêàõ àâòîðîì âñÿ÷åñêè ïðèâåòñòâóþòñÿ.

  


* * *

  


"Åìó âîñåìíàäöàòü, âñåãî âîñåìíàäöàòü, 

Ïóñòü îí íå óìååò ìîñòû ïîäæèãàòü" 

Ì.Ùåðáàêîâ, "Çàïèñêè ñòðàíñòâóþùåãî ðûöàðÿ" 

  


**"Âûïóñêíîé"**

  


Íàäî âñ¸ ïðîâåðèòü åù¸ ðàç. Ïîðà îäåâàòüñÿ. 

__

"Íó ïðîâåðü, ïðîâåðü... Òî-òî çà ïîë÷àñà âñ¸ èñïîðòèëîñü..." 

Ìàíòèÿ íîâàÿ, îòãëàæåíà, âèñèò â øêàôó, ëè÷íî ïî÷èñòèë. Ýìáëåìà ôàêóëüòåòà ñâåðêàåò ñåðåáðîì è çåëåíüþ. Íà ìåñòå. 

Ðóáàøêà áåëàÿ, ÷èñòàÿ, îòãëàæåíà, âîðîòíèê â ïîðÿäêå. 

Áðþêè... _"ÃÄÅ?!"_ À, âîò - íà ìåñòå, ñî "ñòðåëî÷êàìè", ñïàñèáî ýëüôàì. 

Ãàëñòóê, ôàêóëüòåòñêèé - çåë¸íûé. Áóëàâêà ëþáèìàÿ - ñî çìå¸é. 

Áîòèíêè... Åù¸ ïî÷èñòèòü? Äà êóäà óæå! 

  


Ïðèäÿ â çàë, ñàäèìñÿ íà ñâî¸ ìåñòî, âðîäå âñ¸ êàê îáû÷íî. Æä¸ì, Äàìáëîð ãîâîðèò ðå÷ü è íà÷èíàåò âûçûâàòü. Âîò ñëûøèì - ìåíÿ, ñïîêîéíî âñòà¸ì, èä¸ì - ïðÿìàÿ ñïèíà, ãîðäûé ïîâîðîò ãîëîâû, ëåñåíêà áóäåò ñëåâà. Âçáèðàåìñÿ, òàì âðîäå âñå âîëíóþòñÿ - òàê ÷òî ìîæíî, óëûáàåìñÿ äèðåêòîðó, çàáèðàåì àòòåñòàò, ë¸ãêèé ïîëóïîêëîí â çàë _(...ìîæåò àïëîäèñìåíòû áóäóò... ìå÷òàé-ìå÷òàé, êðûñà êîòåëüíàÿ... )_ è èä¸ì íà ìåñòî. 

_"È ìàìåíüêà â çàëå, åñëè áóäóò íå âïîëíå òðåçâû îáÿçàòåëüíî ñêàæóò âñåì..." _

Ëàäíî, ìîæåò ïðîíåñ¸ò. 

  


×òî åù¸? 

Íîæ - íà ìåñòå, íîæíû ñìàçàíû, ôèêñàòîð â ïîðÿäêå. Êðàñèâûé ó ìåíÿ íîæ, è óñïîêàèâàåò... 

Äåíüãè? Ïÿòíàäöàòü ãàëëåîíîâ, ïî òð¸ì êàðìàíàì. Õâàòèò. 

Ïàëî÷êà â ðóêàâå, íîðìàëüíî. Çàùèòà â ïîðÿäêå - ìîæåò ñåãîäíÿ å¸ ñòàðèê ïðîâåðÿòü íå áóäåò? 

  


Âñ¸ îòëè÷íî. ×òî æ ÿ òàê òðÿñóñü-òî? 

* * *

  


- ... ÿ ðàä ñåãîäíÿ âðó÷èòü ó÷åíèêàì çàñëóæåííûå èìè àòòåñòàòû Øêîëû Ìàãèè è Êîëäîâñòâà Õîãâàðòñ. Ïåðåä Âàìè - âñÿ æèçíü è òûñÿ÷è ïóòåé. ß ñëèøêîì âåðþ, ÷òî ìû õîðîøî âûó÷èëè âàñ âñåõ, ÷òîáû ñåé÷àñ âûäàâàòü êàêèå-òî íàïóòñòâèÿ. 

- Ôëîðàí Áóò, Ðàâåíêëî. 

"Íó íè øìîãëà ÿ, íè øìîãëà..." 

- Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð, Ãðèôôèíäîð. 

"ÊÀÊ ÏÎÒÒÅÐ?! ÇÀ ×ÒÎ?! Äà ÿ æå... Äà îí... Êàê æå..." 

- Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, Ñëèçåðèí. 

"Äà âåäü ÿ æå... Øàãàé, øàãàé, à òî ðàçìå÷òàëñÿ." 

- Ñïàñèáî, ñýð... 

_"Ìàòåðè íåò... Íó ÷òî, ïîòðÿñ âñåõ êðàñîòîé è ñòàòüþ? Âîò è èäè..." _

* * *

  


"È âñåì íà äèâî, ãîñòÿì íà äèâî, 

ß âûõëåáàë äî äíà 

Ïÿòü áî÷åê ïèâà, ïÿòü áî÷åê ïèâà! 

À îñòàëüíûå ñïðÿòàëà æåíà..." 

  


Âêóñíî. Ñòÿíóòü åù¸ ïàðó ïèðîæêîâ ñ ñîñåäíåãî áëþäà, ÷òî ëè - òàì âðîäå ñ ÷åì-òî äðóãèì? Îé, íåò... Ãîéë âúåõàë òóäà ëîêò¸ì. 

×åì áû çàïèòü... Ãîáëèí ñåðûé, ïèâî âñ¸ çàáèâàåò - íè÷åãî íå ðàçáåðó. 

À îáèäíî - õîòü áû ïîäîø¸ë êòî... Äà ëàäíî. 

Õâàòèò. Ïîéòè ñïàòü, ÷òî ëè... Ïîêà êòî-íèáóäü ìîðäó íå íàáèë. Îáèäíî. 

Î! À âîò ýòî çðåëèùå! Ìåòðàõ â ñåìè, íà äðóãîì êîíöå, ñèäèò Ôëîðàíñ è íåòîðîïëèâî åñò ïèðîæíîå, çàïèâàÿ åãî âèíîì - êàê ÷àåì. Ñïîêîéíî è àêêóðàòíî. Íàñûùåííîãî áîðäîâîãî öâåòà êàïåëüêè ñïîëçàþò ïî ïðîçðà÷íîé ñòåíêå áîêàëà âíèç, ñêðûâàÿñü çà ñåðåáðÿííîé çìå¸é, ÷òî ïîääåðæèâàåò áîêàë. Êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî çìåÿ ïú¸ò èç ÷àøè êðîâü... Íè÷åãî ñåáå - ÷àøå÷êà. Ìàíòèÿ íà ãðóäè ÷óòü íàòÿíóëàñü... Îòâåðíèñü, ýòî íåïðèëè÷íî! Íî õî÷åòñÿ. 

Âñ¸, îòâàëèâàé. 

  


- Ñå-å-åâ... - Íó âîò, íàòêíóëñÿ... Òÿæ¸ëûå öâåòî÷íûå äóõè, ïèâî, ÷òî-òî ïîêðåï÷å, ïîò... Íà ñîâåñòü ìåíÿ ñòàðèê ïîòðåíèðîâàë. À _âîçáóæäåíèÿ_ íåò. Îï! Ïîéìàë òàêè - à âîò íå íàäî áû òåáå íà êàáëóêàõ õîäèòü! 

- Ñå-å-åâ, à òû ÷åãî íå ñî âñåìè? 

- ß, Ìàðòà, ãóëÿòü èäó. Ê òåïëèöàì. - Òàê ÷òî îòöåïèñü, à?.. 

- À ÿ òò-åáå ñïàñèáî ñêàæó... 

- Áóäó áåçóìíî ðàä. - Ìàðòà íà øåå - òÿæåëàÿ, çàïàõè, ïðèÿòíî íà îùóïü, íî ïîäòàøíèâàåò. 

- ß âñåõ ñåãîäíÿ áëàãîäàðþ. Òò-û ìíå ñäåëàë âñå çåëüÿ. 

- ß çàìåòèë. 

- À ÿ Ïàðêèíñîíó åù¸ ñêàçàëà... - Íó âñ¸, ÿ âëèï. Òåïåðü å¸ ïîíåñ¸ò, à óâèäèò Ïàðêèíñîí - òî÷íî ïîñòàðàåòñÿ â ðûëî âúåõàòü. Ïðàâäà, ñêîðåå âñåãî, íå ïîïàä¸ò. Ìîæåò è ìíå íàäî áûëî íàïèòüñÿ... 

  


- Ñåâåðóñ, òû íå çàíÿò? - Âîò ýòî ôîêóñ! Ìàðòó ñíîñèò ñ øåè, êàê âåòðîì. Îíà ñëèøêîì áëèçêî, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ å¸ ñòðàõ. ×òî ýòî îíà? 

È çà÷åì ÿ âäðóã ïîíàäîáèëñÿ Ôëîðàíñ? Âåñü êóðñ îíà äåðæàëà íà ðàññòîÿíèè, ìîÿ ïîìîùü åé íå òðåáîâàëàñü. Íà âñåõ ñìîòðåëà êàê íà ìàëåíüêèõ äåòåé. À ÿ òàê - èçäàëè... 

- Íó ÿ ïîéäó... 

- Äà-äà, Ìàðòà. ß âèäåëà - òåáÿ èñêàë Ïàðêèíñîí. 

  


- Ñåâåðóñ, êàêèå ó òåáÿ ïëàíû íà ýòî ëåòî? 

- Äà ïîêà íèêàêèõ. Íàâåùó ðîäèòåëåé, âûñïëþñü, è áóäó èñêàòü ðàáîòó... 

- Çíàåøü, ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ëåòîì íàâåñòèòü îäíó êîìïàíèþ... Òåáå áóäóò òàì ðàäû. 

- Ïî÷åìó âäðóã? 

- ß òåáÿ ðåêîìåíäóþ. Òû íðàâèøüñÿ ìíå ãîðàçäî áîëüøå îáàëäóåâ ñ êóðñà. À ó ìåíÿ òàì åñòü êîå-êàêèå ñâÿçè. Íå îòâå÷àé ñåé÷àñ. Ïîäóìàé - ÿ ïîäîéäó ê òåáå â ïîåçäå è ìû ïîãîâîðèì. Êñòàòè - à Ïîòòåð íå äîëæåí áûë òåáÿ îáîéòè. Íà ñàìîì äåëå, òû - ëó÷øèé. 

  


Êîìïàíèÿ - ýòî çäîðîâî! Ýòî øàíñ! È ðåìîíò... ìîæåò ïëàòèòü áóäóò? À Ôëîðàíñ - êðàñèâàÿ. È ñïîêîéíàÿ. Ïàõíåò ñëàáî - ìåëèññà è åù¸ ÷òî-òî, ÿ íå ïîíÿë ÷òî. Ãîðüêîâàòûé çàïàõ, ìíå íðàâèòñÿ. 

Íàäî ñúåçäèòü. Ìîæåò äàæå ñðàçó - íè ìàòåðè, íè îòöà íà öåðåìîíèè.. ×òî ÿ èì - êàæäûé ãîä àòòåñòàòû ïîëó÷àþ? À âîò âîçüìó - è íàéìóñü! 

  


Êàðòèíêà âñòàëà ïåðåä ãëàçàìè: Äèàãîí Àëëåÿ, óòðî. Ê ñâîåìó îôôèñó, ÷òî íåäàëåêî îò Ãðèíãîòòñà, íàïðàâëÿåòñÿ çíàìåíèòûé... íó ñêàæåì... äà íå âàæíî - Ñ.Ñíåéï. Ìàíòèÿ ðàçâåâàåòñÿ çà íèì, êîãäà ñòðîéíàÿ è àòëåòè÷åñêàÿ ôèãóðà ñòðåìèòåëüíî äâèæåòñÿ, ë¸ãêèìè ïîëóïîêëîíàìè ïðèâåòñòâóÿ íå ìåíåå çíàìåíèòûõ çíàêîìûõ, îí ëîâèò íà ñåáå âîñõèù¸ííûå âçãëÿäû ñàìûõ êðàñèâûõ äåâóøåê - íî îíè åãî íå âîëíóþò, òàì äîìà îñòàëàñü... 

Êðàñèâàÿ êàðòèíêà. À óæ çà ìåñòî îí áóäåò äåðæàòüñÿ... 

  


* * *

- Ôëîðàíñ? Êàê óñïåõè? 

- Âû áóäåòå äîâîëüíû, ñýð... 


	2. Êëþ÷ 1

"Âîëíóéñÿ, çíàõàðü î òðàâàõ, ïî÷âå, êàìíÿõ, çîëå 

Ñíàáæàé ñèãíàòóðîé ñêëÿíêó, ñëîâíî ëàðåö êëþ÷îì, 

Ïåêèñü î äîáðîòíîì òèãëå, îá îãíåâîì êîòëå, 

Î çâîíêèõ âåñàõ çàáîòüñÿ - áîëåå íè î ÷¸ì." 

Ì.Ùåðáàêîâ. "Çíàõàðü" 

  


**"Êëþ÷ ïåðâûé" **

  


Âîêðóã çàìêà - îãðîìíûé ïàðê. Óõîæåííûé, íî íåìíîãî ìðà÷íîâàòûé. Êàðåòà âåç¸ò íàñ ñ Ôëîðàíñ (ïî÷åìó îíà íå ëþáèò ñâî¸ èìÿ - Ìàðòèíà ïðåêðàñíî çâó÷èò?) îò âîðîò ê ïàðàäíîìó ïîäúåçäó. 

- Àïïàðèðîâàòü ïðÿìî ñþäà íåëüçÿ. Øåô çà áåçîïàñíîñòüþ ñëåäèò ëè÷íî. 

- À îí âîîáùå êàê... ñòðîãèé? - Ñòàðàþñü çàäàòü âîïðîñ íåáðåæíî. 

Ôëîðàíñ çàðàçèòåëüíî ñìå¸òñÿ, ïîòÿãèâàÿñü. 

- Îí æå íå ïðîôåññîð... Áàëëû íå ñíèìåò! 

ß îãëÿäûâàþñü ïî ñòîðîíàì. Ïàðê î÷åíü õîðîø. Ñòîèò î÷åíü ñòðàííàÿ äëÿ ëåòà ïðîõëàäà, âîçäóõ ñîâåðøåííî ïðîçðà÷åí - êàê áóäòî óæå ñåíòÿáðü. Âåòðà íåò. Âäðóã îòêðûâàåòñÿ êîðîòêàÿ àëëåÿ ñ âèäîì íà îçåðöî. Ëó÷è çîëîòûì ïîòîêîì âëèâàþòñÿ â íåãî è âûõîäÿò íàçàä ñ òàêèì ñåðåáðÿííûì áëåñêîì, ÷òî áîëüíî ñìîòðåòü. Ïðåæäå ÷åì çàêðûòü ãëàçà çàìå÷àþ ñåðóþ òåíü íà îïóøêå. Óæå ïðîåõàëè, ñíîâà ïîïàäàåì â ïîëóìðàê àëëåè ñòàðûõ âÿçîâ. 

- ×òî ýòî òû? 

- Ñâåò áûë ÿðêèé... 

- Ãäå? 

- Äà òîëüêî ÷òî! 

- Òåáå ïîêàçàëîñü! 

- ×òî æ, ëåäè, åñëè Âû òàê ãîâîðèòå... 

  


Ïîäúåçæàåì. 

Òàê, íå âîëíóåìñÿ - åñëè ïðèãëàñèëè, çíà÷èò ÿ èõ çàèíòåðåñîâàë. ß íè÷åãî íå îáåùàë - åäó ïîãîâîðèòü è îñìîòðåòüñÿ. Ïîãëÿæó, ÷åì îíè çàíÿòû, ïîäóìàþ... 

  


Çàìîê âåëèê. Ìû âûëåçàåì èç êàðåòû, ÿ äàæå âñïîìèíàþ, ÷òî íàäî ïîäàòü ðóêó è ÷èííî ïðîõîäèì âíóòðü. 

Â õîëëå ïî÷òè íèêãî íåò. Âûñîêàÿ æåíùèíà â ÷¸ðíîì âñòðå÷àåò íàñ: 

- Ìàðòèíà. 

- Ìèññèñ Ôëåò÷åð. 

Òåïëîòû íå ñëûøó, íèêàêèõ ðåçêèõ çàïàõîâ òîæå - îáû÷íàÿ âåæëèâîñòü. 

- Ãëîññ æä¸ò Âàñ îáîèõ â ëàáîðàòîðèè. Ðàäà ïðèâåòñòâîâàòü Âàñ, þíîøà. 

- Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï. Ðàä çíàêîìñòâó. - Íåïðèÿòíàÿ óëûáêà, îäíîé ñòîðîíîé ëèöà. 

- ß ðàñïîðÿæàþñü õîçÿéñòâîì ýòîãî çàìêà îðãàíèçàöèè. Åñëè âîçíèêíóò òðóäíîñòè èëè ïîæåëàíèÿ - îáðàùàéòåñü êî ìíå áåç ñòåñíåíèÿ. 

- Îáÿçàòåëüíî, íî íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî ïîíàäîáèòñÿ. - Áóäåì âåæëèâû. ß íè÷åãî íå çíàþ î íèõ. 

  


- Ïîøëè. Ãëîññ æäàòü íå ëþáèò. 

Ìû èä¸ì ÷åðåç äëèííóþ àíôèëàäó êîìíàò â ëåâîå êðûëî çäàíèÿ. Â êîððèäîðàõ íàì âñòðå÷àþòñÿ ëþäè ñ ìàãè÷åñêèìè è íå ìàãè÷åñêèìè ïðåäìåòàìè â ðóêàõ. Èíîãäà - äâîå, òðîå. 

- ... è òàê îí íè÷åãî è íå ïðîâåðèë. À õâàñòàëñÿ... 

- Ãëîññ íà÷èíàåò íîâûé ïðîåêò, ãäå îí òîëüêî ëþäåé âîçüì¸ò... 

- Ôëåò÷åð, ÿ ïðîñèë òåáÿ ñäåëàòü âûòÿæêó, âûøëî ÷òî-íèáóäü? 

  


- Ìàðòèíà, ïðèâåò. Íàäîëãî? 

- Íå çíàþ, äíÿ íà äâà... 

  


Çàáàâíî, à ÿ äóìàë ìàãè ðàáîòàþò ïîîäèíî÷êå. Íî òóò çàòî åñòü ñ êåì îáñóäèòü, êîãî ñïðîñèòü - ýòî çäîðîâî! Ñïóñêàåìñÿ â ëàáîðàòîðèþ. Òóò óæå íèêîãî íåò. Ïî ñòîðîíàì - êàêèå-òî ÿâíî èäóùèå ðàáîòû, âäàëè ñâåò è ðàâíîìåðíîå ÷òåíèå. Êòî-òî ãîòîâèò ÷òî-òî íåïðîñòîå... 

  


- Ìèñòåð Ãëîññ, ìî¸ ïî÷òåíèå. 

Ïîæèëîé ÷åëîâåê â ïîò¸ðòîé è ïðîææ¸ííîé â íåñêîëüêèõ ìåñòàõ ìàíòèè ìàøåò íàì ðóêîé íå ïðåðûâàÿ ÷òåíèÿ íà íåçíàêîìîì ÿçûêå. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îí çàêàí÷èâàåò, ìåäëåííî çàñûïàÿ â êîò¸ë... ÒÎË×¨ÍÛÉ ÇÓÁ ÄÐÀÊÎÍÀ! Ñðåäíþþ ëîæêó! ß íå ìîãó ïåðåïóòàòü, áîëüøå íè ó êàêîãî ïîðîøêà íåò òàêîãî åäêîãî è ãíèëîñòíîãî çàïàõà â ñî÷åòàíèè ñ ìåäíî-ñåðåáðèñòûì îòëèâîì. Òðèæäûâåëè÷àéøèé!!! 

  


- Ïðîñòèòå ñýð, ýòî æå çóá äðàêîíà! 

- Êîíå÷íî, þíîøà. Òû íåïëîõî ïîäãîòîâëåí. 

- Íî âåäü òóò æå... 

- Äîðîãî, õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü? Îðãàíèçàöèÿ íå ýêîíîìèò íà èññëåäîâàíèÿõ - ìíå ýòîò ôîêóñ åù¸ è ïîâòîðèòü ïðèä¸òñÿ... Ìàðòèíà, à ÷òî æå òû íå ïðåäñòàâèøü íàñ? 

- Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, âûïóñêíèê Õîãâàðòñà, ñ Âàìè ãîâîðèëè... 

- Êîíå÷íî. Êîðíåëèóñ Ãëîññ, ìàñòåð-àëõèìèê çäåøíèõ ïåíàòîâ, Äóðìøòðàíã. Íàäîëãî åãî, Êîðíåëèÿ? 

- Äâå íåäåëè, åñëè Âû íå âçâîåòå äðóã îò äðóãà - íà ïðàêòèêó. 

- Äóìàþ - ñðàáîòàåìñÿ. Äåëî èíòåðåñíîå, íî ïîìîøíèê íóæåí. Ïðèñòóïàé, þíîøà. 

  


* * *

- 

ß òóò óæå íåäåëþ. Ãëîññ íåðàçãîâîð÷èâ, íî êîãäà âñ¸ ïîëó÷àåòñÿ - ðàñïèñûâàåò êàê çäîðîâî îí âñ¸ ïðèäóìàë. Ìíå ïîëàãàåòñÿ ïî÷òèòåëüíî âíèìàòü. Ïîïûòàëñÿ ÷òî-òî ïðåäëîæèòü - îí çàøèïåë, êàê çìåÿ. Íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë. Áîëüøå ïîêà íå ðèñêóþ. 

- Ñêàæè Ñåâåðóñ, à êàê òåáå íàø Áëåñê? 

- Ìàñòåð Ãëîññ - ïðåêðàñíûé ñïåöèàëèñò, ÿ ìíîãîìó ó÷óñü... 

- À ïîëó÷àåòñÿ ó íåãî ÷òî-íèáóäü, íà âûòÿæêå èç çóáîâ äðàêîíà? 

- ß íå ìîãó îá ýòîì ñóäèòü, Ãîñïîæà. À îí ñàì Âàì íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë? 

- Äà ìû è íå âèäèìñÿ... 

Ñòðàííî. Çà÷åì Ôëåò÷åð çíàòü î íàøèõ äåëàõ? 

  


- Ìèñòåð Ãëîññ, ìèññèñ Ôëåò÷åð ñïðàøèâàëà î íàøèõ óñïåõàõ... 

- È òû ñêàçàë... 

- Îòïðàâèë å¸ ê Âàì. 

- Ìîëîäåö. Ïðàâèëüíî - íå÷åãî òðåïàòüñÿ. Âñå õîòÿò ïåðâûìè ñäåëàòü äåëî - òû äåðæèñü ìåíÿ, íå ïîæàëååøü! Êñòàòè - òû ïî÷åìó çà æàëîâàíèåì íå õîäèë? 

- ÊÓÄÀ?! 

- Çà æàëîâàíèåì. Ñõîäè â ñîñåäíåå êðûëî ê Ôèííåðó. 

  


Æàëîâàíèå. Öåëûé ãàëëåîí! Çà îäíó íåäåëþ! Âîò ýòî - æèçíü, âîò ýòî - ðàáîòà! 

  


- ×òî, ïåðâîå? 

- Äà, ñýð! 

- Ðàñòè, óìíåé, äåðæèñü ìåíÿ - è áóäåò åù¸ ëó÷øå! 

  


* * *

- 

- Ôëåò÷åð? 

- Íåïëîõî. Íàèâåí, íî îñòîðîæåí è íå áîëòëèâ. 

"Ðàçìå÷òàëàñü!" 

- Ãëîññ? 

- Ðàáîòàåò ðîâíî, íî íåêîòîðîå ñàìîìíåíèå... 

"Êàê è âñå óìíûå ëþäè - íå ïîíèìàåò òâîåé ãåíèàëüíîñòè, íàâåðíîå?"

- Ïðåäëîæåíèÿ? 

- Äóìàþ, ïîðà ïðàêòèêàíòà ïîòèõîíüêó ââîäèòü â êóðñ äåëà... 

  



	3. Êëþ÷ 2

"ß æå ïðî ýòîò øòîðì è øêâàë 

Âåäàòü íå âåäàë, çíàòü íå çíàë, 

ß â ýòî âðåìÿ..." 

Ì.Ùåðáàêîâ. "Ôîíòàíêà" 

  


**"Êëþ÷ âòîðîé"**

  


- Ñåâåðóñ, ïîñëåçàâòðà ó íàñ îò÷¸òíîå ñîáðàíèå. 

- À ÷òî ýòî, ñýð? 

- Ñîáåðóòñÿ àëõèìèêè è ðàññêàæóò êàê è ÷åì çàíèìàþòñÿ è ÷åãî äîáèëèñü. Âûñòóïàþò ïî îäíîìó, îñòàëüíûå çàäàäóò èì âîïðîñû. À íà÷àëüñòâî ïîñëóøàåò îòâåòû. Òû, ãëàâíîå, ïîìíè - òóò âñå ñîðåâíóþòñÿ. Çàâàëèâàòü áóäóò. 

- Íî ÿ æå íè÷åãî èì íå ñäåëàë! 

- Âîò èìåííî. Çàòî òû ïîìîãàåøü ìíå - à ÿ èõ êîíêóðåíò. Ïîýòîìó ñëóøàé... 

  


Íå êîìïàíèÿ, à òåððàðèóì êàêîé-òî! Ñòîèò ëè ñâÿçûâàòüñÿ-òî ñ íåé - äàæå è íå çíàþ... Òðîëëü ñ íèìè ñ äåíüãàìè, íåðâû äîðîæå. ×åì îíè çàíèìàþòñÿ - òàê ïîêà è íå ïîíÿë. Ïðåêðàòèòü ÷òî-ëè ýòîò ëåòíèé ëàãåðü? 

  


- Ñåâåðóñ, ìîæíî òåáÿ íà ìèíóòó? 

- Äà, ìèñòåð Ôèííåð? 

- Íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü. 

"Î-î..." _"Íó ÷òî, äîìå÷òàëñÿ? Ñåé÷àñ òåáÿ ïðîñòî âûãîíÿò è âñ¸..." _

- Òû ó íàñ òóò óæå òðè íåäåëè, êàê òåáå? 

- Î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî, ñýð. 

- Äóìàåøü ïðîäîëæèòü ñâîþ ðàáîòó ó íàñ? 

"Íó, è ÷òî ñêàæåì? Íè÷åãî âåäü î êîíòîðå íå çíàþ, ñòðàøíî, íî êîìïîíåíòû, äåíüãè..." 

- ×òî çàìèíàåøüñÿ? Ó òåáÿ åñòü âîïðîñû - ñïðîñè. 

- Ñýð, à ÷òî æå çà îðãàíèçàöèÿ âñ¸ ýòî ñîçäàëà? Òóò âñå å¸ óïîìèíàþò, íî íèêòî òàê è íå ñêàçàë... 

- Ìû çàíèìàåìñÿ èññëåäîâàíèÿìè â ðàçíûõ îáëàñòÿõ ìàãèè. Â îñíîâíîì - ïðîäëåíèåì æèçíè è ëå÷åíèåì. Â íåêîòîðîì ðîäå - åäèì ñàìó Ñìåðòü! Êîå-÷òî, êàê òû çíàåøü, óæå îòúåëè... Îôèöèàëüíîãî íàçâàíèÿ ïîêà íåò. Ôèíàíñèðóåìñÿ ãðóïïîé áîãàòûõ ñåìåé è ñ ïðîöåíòîâ îò âíåäðåíèÿ ðàçðàáîòîê. Âî ãëàâå - Ëîðä Ñóäåá Âîëäåðìîðò... 

- Êòî?! 

- Ëîðä. Íó ëþáèò ÷åëîâåê ïûøíûå íàçâàíèÿ - ñàì íàä ýòèì èíîãäà ïîäøó÷èâàåò... Èëè òû ïðî "òå" ñêàíäàëû? 

- Â-â-âîáùå-òî äà... 

- Ïðî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé òàê çíàìåíèò è ñòîëüêî ñäåëàë âñåãäà ãîâîðÿò ãàäîñòè... Òàê ÷òî? 

- Ìîæíî ìíå ïîäóìàòü, ñýð? ß äîëæåí... ïîñîâåòîâàòüñÿ. 

- Ïîñîâåòóéñÿ. Íî çíàåøü - âðÿä-ëè òû íàéä¸øü åù¸ ìåñòî, ãäå ïîëó÷èøü òàêèå óñëîâèÿ. Ïîãîâîðèì ïîñëå ñîáðàíèÿ. Êñòàòè - ëó÷øå ïîäãîòîâüñÿ ïîëó÷øå, áóäåì ñëóøàòü è åù¸ îäíîãî ïðàêòèêàíòà... 

"×ÒÎ?" 

- Ëàäíî, ÿ òåáÿ çàäåðæàë - Ãëîññ óæå íàâåðíîå íà÷àë ðóãàòüñÿ. Èäè - ïîäóìàé. 

  


Âîëäåðìîðò. Íè÷åãî êîíêðåòíîãî ïðî íåãî íå ãîâîðèëè. Õîäèëè ñëóõè, î êàêèõ-òî îïàñíûõ ðèòóàëàõ, ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿõ. Î÷åíü ñèëüíûé ìàã, î÷åíü. Òîæå Ñëèçåðèíåö... Ãàäîñòåé è ïðàâäà ìíîãî ãîâîðÿò ïðî âñåõ, íî... 

Â êîìíàòå òåìíî. ß ñèæó ñ íàñòîëüíûì øàðîì, ïðîñìàòðèâàþ çàïèñè ê çàâòðàøíåìó ñîáðàíèþ. Óæ ïðîñòî òàê ÿ òàì ïîçîðèòüñÿ íå íàìåðåí! Óõîäèòü - òàê ñ ãîðäî ïîäíÿòîé ãîëîâîé. Æàëü, êîíå÷íî... 

  


"Äèíü-õëîï!" 

- Ôëîòòè?! Òû ÷òî òóò äåëàåøü?! 

- Ì-ì-ìîëîäîé ìàñòåð, ïðîñòèòå Ôëîòòè, îíà èñêàëà ìàñòåðà, îòîðâàëà åãî... 

"Íà÷èíàåòñÿ! ß òàê íèêîãäà íè÷åãî íå óçíàþ - à ïðîñòî òàê ýëüô èç äîìà íèêîãäà íå óõîäèò... ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?!!" 

- Ôëîòòè - âñ¸ õîðîøî. ß ïðîñòî óäèâèëñÿ - ðàä òåáÿ âèäåòü. ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü äîìà? 

- Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, åé ìåñÿö íàçàä êòî-òî ïîäàðèë íåâûïèâàåìóþ áóòûëêó. 

"Òàê..." Çíàåòå, êàê âñ¸ ñæèìàåòñÿ â îæèäàíèè ïëîõèõ è ïðåäóãàäàííûõ íîâîñòåé? Âîò è ó ìåíÿ. 

- Êàêóþ? 

- Ëåòíþþ. - Òî åñòü, ïîêà ëåòî íà äâîðå, ìàòóøêà ìîÿ áóäåò ïèòü. 

- Ìàñòåð, Ôëîòòè íå èç ÷åãî ãîòîâèòü... Õëþï... Õëþï... Õîçÿéêå íå÷åì áóäåò çàâòðàêàòü... 

"Òàê... Íó âîò è âñ¸..." 

- ×òî åù¸? 

- Ôëîòòè î÷åíü óñòàëà, ìàñòåð, Ôëîòòè ïëîõàÿ... Õëþï. 

"×òî?!" 

- Ôëîòòè, à îñòàëüíûå ýëüôû... 

- Èõ íåòó, ìàñòåð... Ôëîòòè íå çíàåò ÷òî äåëàòü, Ôëîòòè ïðîñèëà, íî îíè íå... 

- Óñïîêîéñÿ, Ôëîòòè, òû íå âèíîâàòà. Ñåé÷àñ ìû áóäåì âñ¸ èñïðàâëÿòü. 

"Õîðîøî ñêàçàíî! È êàê? Áûñòðî äóìàåì, áûñòðî..." 

- Êòî ñåé÷àñ òâîé õîçÿèí? 

- Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, ìàñòåð, îíà êèíóëà â ìåíÿ ñàëôåòêîé, íî Ôëîòòè çàòêíóëà óøè è íå ñëûøàëà... 

- Òàê. Òåïåðü - îíà òåáå íå õîçÿéêà. ß çàáèðàþ ó òåáÿ ýòó ñàëôåòêó - òû ñëóæèøü ìíå! 

- Íî Ôëîòòè òàê íóæíà õîçÿéêå, Ôëîòòè... 

- Öûö! Õîçÿèí ãîâîðèò òåáå - òû äîëæíà õîðîøî óõàæèâàòü çà õîçÿéêîé! 

- Äà, ñýð. 

- Ãäå òû áðàëà ïðîäóêòû? 

- Ó Òåéòà, íî îí áîëüøå íå äà¸ò Ôëîòòè... 

- Ñêîëüêî ñåé÷àñ äîëãà? 

- ×åòûðíàäöàòü ãàëëåîíîâ, âîñåìü ñèêëåé è òðè êíóòñà, ñýð. 

- Âîò òåáå... "Äà ãäå îíè?!" Ñåìíàäöàòü ãàëëåîíîâ. Îòäàé Òåéòó ñêîëüêî íóæíî. Íà îñòàëüíûå êîðìè õîçÿéêó. Òû åé áîëüøå íå ïîä÷èíÿøüñÿ - óêðàäè ó íå¸ áóòûëêó è ïàëî÷êó, ñïðÿ÷ü êàìèííóþ ìóêó, äåíüãè íîñè ïðè ñåáå. Íå âûïóñêàé çà ïðåäåëû ïîìåñòüÿ. Êîðìè è íå äàâàé òåáÿ áèòü. Çàùèùàé. 

- Ôëîòòè òàê áëàãîäàðíà õîçÿèíó... 

- Íà íî÷ü çàïèðàé â êîìíàòå ìàãèåé. Íå çàáûâàé ïîñïàòü ñàìà. 

- Ôëîòòè òàê ðàäà, òàê ðàäà, à õîçÿèí ïðèåäåò â äîì? Ôëîòòè ïëîõî... 

"Îõ. Ïëàêàòü õî÷åòñÿ..." 

- Ïðèåäó. Íî ïîçæå - ìíå íóæíî äîãîâîðèòüñÿ ñ ðàáîòîé. Äàâàé, Ôëîòòè - êîãäà êîí÷àòñÿ, ïðèõîäè åù¸. Ñêîëüêî òåáå íóæíî â íåäåëþ? 

- Îäèí ãàëëåîí, ñýð, òîëüêî îäèí. 

"Íè õðåíà ñåáå..." 

  


Áàñòà, êàðàïóçèêè - êîí÷èëèñÿ òàíöû! ÌÍÅ ÍÓÆÍÛ ÄÅÍÜÃÈ! 

- Ñèìóñ, äîáðîé íî÷è. Ñíåéï òåáÿ áåñïîêîèò... 

- Ñåâåðóñ, íó òû âûáðàë âðåìÿ... 

- Ñêàæè ïîæàëóéñòà, à òî ìåñòî â ìèíèñòåðñòâå, îíî åù¸... 

- Äà, êîíå÷íî. 

- Êàêèå òàì óñëîâèÿ? 

- Ðàáî÷àÿ íåäåëÿ. Ðàáîòà â îñíîâíîì áóìàæíàÿ. Îäèííàäöàòü ñèêëåé â ìåñÿö. 

"ÒÐÎËËÜ ÂÀÑ ÂÑÅÕ!" 

- Ñïàñèáî Ñèìóñ... Ïðîñòè, ÷òî ïîòðåâîæèë. 

- Òàê òû áåð¸øüñÿ? 

- Ìíå íàäî ïîñîâåòîâàòüñÿ - ÿ òóò èùó âàðèàíòû. Åù¸ ðàç ñïàñèáî. Ïðîùàé. 

- Äàâàé, òîëüêî äîëãî íå äóìàé. 

  


Òàê. Ïîäîçðåíèÿ ìîæåøü çàñóíóòü ñåáå â çàäíèöó. Äåíüãè è ðàáîòà - çäåñü. Öåëè - ïðèëè÷íûå. Â ïðîòèâîçàêîííîì ó÷àñòâîâàòü íå áóäó. Ïîêà íå íàéäó ïðèëè÷íóþ ðàáîòó è íå èìåþ ðåïóòàöèè - íàäî õâàòàòüñÿ... Ìåðëèí è Ìîðãàíà, è îíà òîæå... 

Çàâòðà ÿ ýòîãî íåäîó÷êó ïðîñòî ïîðâó â êëî÷üÿ. 

  


ß øàãàþ â çàë çàñåäàíèé. Ïîâîðîòû, ïîâîðîòû... Íà îäíîì èç ïîâîðîòîâ â êîíöå êîððèäîðà âèòðàæ ñòðàííûé - ÷åëîâåê â êîðîíå è ñàíäàëèÿõ ñ êðûëüÿìè îòáèâàåòñÿ îò äâîèõ æåçëàìè-êàäóöåÿìè... Îïÿòü áîëüíî ãëàçàì... Ãëîññ øàãàåò êàê íè â ÷¸ì íå áûâàëî. 

  


- ... è ïî÷åìó Âû ñ÷èòàåòå, ãîñïîäèí ïðàêòèêàíò, ÷òî òàêàÿ âûòÿæêà áóäåò ÷èùå, ÷åì òî, ÷òî ïîëó÷åíî òðàäèöèîííûì ñïîñîáîì? 

- ß, ñýð, íè÷åãî íå ñ÷èòàþ. ß ïðîñòî ïðîâåðèë å¸ íà âçàèìîäåéñòâèå ñ æåë÷üþ êëóáêîïóõà. Ïðè òðàíñôîðìàöèè áûëî ïîëó÷åíî øåñòü êàïåëü ýñåíöèè, âìåñòî îáû÷íûõ äâóõ. 

- Íó è? Ìîé ïðàêòèêàíò ïîëó÷èë òàêóþ æå... 

- Äà ñýð, ïîëó÷èë. Îí âçÿë å¸ ó ìåíÿ - ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì. 

- Àòêèíñ?! 

- Íî, ñýð, Âû ñêàçàëè äîñòàòü - ÿ è äîñòàë... 

- À åñëè áû Ñíåéïà íå áûëî? Ó êîãî áû Âû ïðîñèëè? 

  


- Ñýð, ÿ åù¸ ìîãó ñîãëàñèòüñÿ íà Âàøå ïðåäëîæåíèå? 

- Êîíå÷íî. 

- Òîëüêî... Ïðîñòèòå, à ñêîëüêî ÿ áóäó ïîëó÷àòü? 

- Íó ïî÷åìó æå "ïðîñòèòå..." Ðàáîòà äîëæíà îïëà÷èâàòüñÿ - ïîëòîðà ãàëëåîíà â íåäåëþ. Ïîêà. 

- Ñïàñèáî, ñýð. 

- Ðàä ïðèâåòñòâîâàòü íîâîãî ñîòðóäíèêà! Òû ñäåëàë ïðàâèëüíûé âûáîð, ìîé ìàëü÷èê! 

  


* * *

- Ê ñåðü¸çíûì äåëàì ïîêà íå ïðèâëåêàéòå. Ïóñòü âàðèò ïîëóôàáðèêàòû. 

- Ïîçâàòü åãî íà âå÷åðèíêó? 

- Ïîêà íåò. Ïîíàáëþäàåì.... 


	4. Êëþ÷ 3

**"Òðåòèé êëþ÷" **

Ãîëîâà áîëèò. 

Ãëàçà áîëÿò. 

Ðóêè ðàáîòàþò ñàìè, îòäåëüíî îò ìåíÿ. Ìíå ïëîõî. 

Øåôà ñíåñëî êóäà-òî, íå âèæó åãî... òðåòèé äåíü. ×òî-æ òàê æðàòü-òî îõîòà, à? 

ß æå íå åë... äà, ñî â÷åðàøíåãî îáåäà. 

  


Íî ýòî âñ¸ åðóíäà... Íå âûõîäèò. Íè÷åãî. 

  


Îãíåííîå çåëüå, ïî ñóòè, âåùü íåõèòðàÿ. Íà ïðèìàíêó èç êðîâè äðàêîíà è îãíåöâåòà ïðèâëåêàåì ýëåìåíòàëåé Îãíÿ. Ñâÿçûâåì íèòüþ Çåìëè, êîòîðóþ äåëàåì îáû÷íûì ñïîñîáîì. Îáðàçîâàâøååñÿ çåëüå, íà ìàñëÿííîé îñíîâå, áóäåò íàñòîëüêî ñèëüíûì, íàñêîëüêî ìíîãî ýëåìåíòàëåé óäàñòñÿ ïîñàäèòü íà íèòü. Ïîòîìó êàê ÷åì ìåíüøå íèòåé è áîëüøå ýëåìåíòàëåé - òåì äîëüøå ñëóæèò çåëüå. Íî ýëåìåíòàëè èìåþò îáûêíîâåíèå ñ íèòè ñìûâàòüñÿ. 

  


Ñóòü "ãåíèàëüíîé" äîãàäêè Ñíåéïà - à îáÿçàòåëüíî ëè íèòü îñòàâëÿòü ëèíåéíîé? Åñëè îíà çàìûêàåòñÿ â êîëüöî - ýëåìåíòàëè ìîãóò áåãàòü ïî êðóãó, ïîêà èì íå íàäîåñò. À ñìûòüñÿ íå ñìîãóò. Âñ¸ îòëè÷íî. 

Ïðîáëåìà æå ïðåêðàñíî èëëþñòðèðóåòñÿ äûðîé íà ìàíòèè. È â ïîòîëêå. 

Îíè ðâóò íèòü. 

Áîëüøå òîãî, îíè ðâóò å¸ ïðè òîë÷êå, è âûëåòàÿ - ðâóò âñ¸ îñòàëüíîå. 

Ïðîææ¸íûå êîòëû ÿ è ðàíüøå âèäåë. Ðàçîðâàííûå è îïëàâëåííûå - íåò. 

  


À ÷åãî ýòî ÿ ñòîþ, óñòàâèâøèñü íà êîò¸ë? Óæå äîâàðèëîñü. 

_"Ìàëî òåáå ñíîïà îãíÿ â ëèöî? Íó ïîäñòàâü åù¸ ÷åãî-íèáóäü..." _

Òîò æå øàðèê. Âèä ñáîêó. 

  


- Ñåâåðóñ! 

- ×òî? À, äîáðîãî óòðà, ìèññèñ... 

- Äîáðåå íå áûâàåò - ïîëîâèíà îäèííàäöàòîãî íî÷è. Ñâîðà÷èâàéñÿ è øàãàé îòñþäà - ïñèõè â çåëüåâàðàõ íàì áåç íàäîáíîñòè, òóò íåêîòîðûå åù¸ æèòü õîòÿò. Íà áëèæàéøèå òðîå ñóòîê - ÷òîá äóõó òâîåãî çäåñü íå áûëî! 

- Íå ñîâåòóþ ýòó ìàçü. Îíà ïðè òàêèõ ÿçâàõ íå ïîìîãàåò - ó Âàñ ÷òî-òî ñ ñåðäöåì... 

- Íå çàãîâàðèâàé ìíå çóáû, þíîøà. Ê òåáå ýëüô. 

  


- Ôëîòòè, òû ÷åãî? 

- Ñýð, Âàøà ìàòóøêà... 

"Ýòîò êîøìàð íèêîãäà íå êîí÷èòñÿ..." 

- Îíà âñ¸ òðåáóåò âûïèòü, æàëóåòñÿ íà õîëîä, à Âû çàïðåòèëè âðà÷à... 

  


Íó ÷òî, êîìïàíèÿ íå îáåäíååò, îò îäíîé ìåðêè êðîâè äðàêîíà? Çàõâà÷ó ñ ñîáîé, äîìà ñâàðþ ÷åãî-íèáóäü ñîðáèðóþùåå... À âåäü äîìà-òî ÿ îêîëî ãîäà íå áûë! 

  


Ìû ñ Ôëîòòè øàãàåì ïî ïîäúåçäíîé àëëåå. Îò âîçäóõà ó ìåíÿ ñëåãêà êðóæèòñÿ ãîëîâà - íàäî æå, íà óëèöå îñåíü! Ïî ïðîçðà÷íîìó ðó÷üþ íåñóòñÿ ðûæå-æ¸ëòûå ëèñòüÿ, ñëèïàÿñü â ôèãóðêè. Âîò ëèñà... À çà íåé ïåòóõ - ñ âåòî÷êàìè, òàê ÷òî êîðè÷íåâî-÷¸ðíûé. "Ëèñó" çàêðóæèëî, "ïåòóõ" íàãíàë å¸ è ïðèòîïèë ÷àñòü ëèñòüåâ, íî è ñàì íûðíóë. Îòöåïèëñÿ, âûíûðíóë - è âîò... Îäèí ëèñò îòöåïèëñÿ - è òåïåðü îí "ëèñà". Ñîëíå÷íûå ëó÷è, ïðîáèâøèñü ñêâîçü êðîíû, èãðàþò â æóð÷àøèõ ñòðóÿõ, ïåðåìèãèâàÿñü. Êòî-òî ïîñâèñòûâàåò. Ïàõíåò äîæä¸ì, ëèñòâîé, óïàâøèìè äåðåâüÿìè - ñïîêîéíûé, î÷åíü ïðèÿòíûé çàïàõ... 

- Ñýð, Ôëîòòè ïîäîæä¸ò? 

- Íåò. Èä¸ì... 

  


Ïîäõîäèì ê âîðîòàì. 

- Ñýð, Âû íåñ¸òå ñ ñîáîé êðîâü äðàêîíà? 

- Äà, ÿ àëõèìèê, ðàáîòàþ çäåñü... 

- Ïðåäúÿâèòå. - ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?! 

- Âîò... 

- Äæî, ÷åãî òàì? 

- Áîëüøå íè÷åãî íåò. 

- Âíåñè â ñïèñîê... 

Íè÷åãî ñåáå, êàê ýòî îíè å¸ íàøëè? 

_Èç æàëîâàíèÿ âû÷òóò, êàê äóìàåøü? Èëè íàäååøüñÿ, ÷òî ïðîíåñ¸ò? Íîæêè-òî ïåðåñòàâëÿé, à òî ÷òî-òî ïîäãèáàþòñÿ._

  


È âîò ÿ äîìà. Âñ¸ êàê âñåãäà... 

  


ß ñáåæàë ÷åðåç äâà äíÿ. Êàê òîëüêî íàïîèë ìàòü çåëüåì. À áîëüøå íå ñìîã âûñëóøèâàòü èíñòðóêöèè ïî ïîâåäåíèþ äëÿ ÷èñòîêðîâíîãî ìàãà, âûáîðó äåâóøêè, íûòü¸ î çäîðîâüå, ïðåäëîæåíèÿ îòìåòèòü ìîé äèïëîì, ðàáîòó, ïðèåçä, îòúåçä... 

_"È îùóùåíèÿ, êîãäà òû âñòðåòèë å¸ â êîððèäîðå - ïî äîðîãå èç âàííîé."_ Ìåðëèí, îíà æå æåíùèíà, ÷òî æå ìåíÿ òàê ïåðåêîð¸æèëî, æèâîò ïîäâåëî... ß ñòàðàëñÿ íå ñìîòðåòü - î÷åíü ñòðàøíî, è òîøíèò... Óëûáêà - íà òðè îñòàâùèõñÿ âïåðåäè çóáà. 

À âûðàæåíèå ëèöà íàäî äåðæàòü. Ïëîõî, òÿíåò ÷òî-òî âíóòðè. Î÷åíü ïëîõî. 

  


Ëó÷øå âåðíóòüñÿ, áëàãî ïîÿâèëàñü èäåÿ... 

* * *

- Íó, è êàê åãî çåëüå? 

- Ïðåêðàñíî. Ìîæíî àïïàðèðîâàòü êóäà óãîäíî - ðàçíîñèò âñ¸ â êëî÷üÿ... 

- Ïóñòü äîâîäèò äî êîíöà. Ïîñìîòðèì, ÷òî îí ñìîæåò... 

  



	5. Êëþ÷ 4

"Íèêàêîé æàñìèí ïîä îêíîì íå ïàõ 

Íèêàêîé â ñàäàõ ñîëîâåé íå ïåë..." 

Ì.Ùåðáàêîâ. "Êàäðèëü". 

  


**×åòâ¸ðòûé êëþ÷**

  


ß øàãàþ ïî äîðîæêå ê çàìêó. Ñîëíöå ñàäèòñÿ, çàêàò ÿñíûé, íî öâåò ó íåãî êðîâàâî-êðàñíûé... Èçáèòîå ñðàâíåíèå, íî ÷òî åù¸ ñêàæåøü? Ïðÿìî àðòåðèàëüíîé êðîâè. 

  


Â ïåðåëåñêå óæå òåìíååò. 

_"Íè÷åãî íå çàáûë? Ïîëíîëóíèå èä¸ò... Ïîìíèøü ïÿòûé êóðñ?"_

Ïåðåïðîâåðÿþ çàùèòó - âñ¸ íîðìàëüíî, àêòèâèðóþ îäíèì ñëîâîì, ïðè ôèçè÷åñêèõ ïîâðåæäåíèÿõ ñðàçó çàðàáîòàåò... Âñ¸ íîðìàëüíî, äà è íåò òóò îáîðîòíåé. Íåò. Òî÷íî - íåò. 

  


Â ïåðåëåñêå ÷òî-òî øóðøèò. Ñïîêîéíåå... 

  


Âîò è çàìîê. ×òî-òî íè îäíî îêíî íå ãîðèò äà è òèõî êàê-òî... Âñåõ, íàâåðíÿêà, ðàçîãíàëè. Ýëüô îòêðûâàåò äâåðü. Î Ìåðëèí è Ìîðãàíà! 

Çàïàõ áü¸ò â ëèöî. Ïîò, äóõè, êðîâü, êîðèöà... íåò, íå êîðèöà..., à åù¸ àñôîäåëè! ×òî òóò ïðîèñõîäèò?! 

_"Çàïàøîê íå óçíàë? Ñ êîðèöåé ïåðåïóòàë - êîìó åù¸ ðàññêàæè!" _

Ïîéäó-êà ÿ â ëàáîðàòîðèþ! 

  


Ïîäâàë. ×òî çà ñòîíû? ×ÒÎ ÏÐÎÈÑÕÎÄÈÒ?! 

- À! À! À! Åù¸! Âîò! 

- Î-î-î... 

- ÎÑÒÀÍÎÂÈÒÅÑÜ, ÈÄÈÎÒÛ!!! 

- Çàòêíèñü, ùåíîê! Íó, äåâêà, äàâàé, åù¸! 

  


Êîëáà ïàäàåò ìåäëåííî è ðûâêàìè, êàê áóäòî å¸ ïîääåðæèâàþò. Îíà ò¸ìíàÿ, è ÿ âèæó òîëüêî ñèëóýò àëîãî äðàêîíà íà ñòåêëå. Øâûðÿþ çàêëÿòèå "âðåìåííîãî èñêëþ÷åíèÿ" íà ïîëêó ñ êîìïîíåíòàìè è âæèìàþñü çà óãëîì â ñòåíó. Êàæäóþ ëàáîðàòîðèþ ïðîåêòèðóþò ñ òàêèìè ùåëÿìè è óãëàìè. 

  


Âçðûâ. Îãîíü âûëåòàåò èç ïðî¸ìà è îïàëÿåò äàæå íà ðàññòîÿíèè ïÿòè ôóòîâ. ×åðåç ÷åòâåðòü ìèíóòû îãîíü ñòèõàåò - ýëåìåíòàëè íàøëè âûõîä è ñáåæàëè. Òåïåðü òàì òîëüêî îáû÷íûé îãîíü. 

"Fortis Aqua"! 

  


Í-äà. Ïîæàðà â çàìêå íå áóäåò. Áóäåò ïîòîï â ïîäâàëå. 

Òüôó. Âñ¸ ñíà÷àëà. Âûãîíÿò. Èäèîòû. Ñâîëî÷è. Êðåòèíû. 

Òðàõàëèñü áû ñåáå â êîðèäîðå. ×åãî èõ ñþäà ïîíåñëî?! 

Ñèæó â ëóæå. Â ïðÿìîì è ïåðåíîñíîì ñìûñëå. 

_"Çàòî îíè ïîëó÷àëè ñâî¸, à òû ïîäîõíåøü äåâñòâåííèêîì..." _

Ìîæåò è òàê, òîëüêî ëåò â 200! È ñâîåé ñìåðòüþ. 

  


Ëàäíî, âñòà¸ì è èä¸ì äîêëàäûâàòü ïî êîìàíäå... 

- Ñòîÿòü! Ðóêè íà âèäó! 

- Ñòîþ, ñòîþ... ×òî â çàìêå ïðîèñõîäèò?! Åñëè îò òåõ äâóõ êðåòèíîâ îñòàëîñü ÷òî-òî - òî ÿ äóìàþ óâèäèòå, ÷åì îíè òàì ðàçâëåêàëèñü. 

- À íå òû ëè ýòî, ñëó÷àéíî? 

- ß â çäàíèè äåñÿòü ìèíóò. 

- Â ïîìåùåíèå íå âõîäèë? 

- Íåò. Îðàë ñ ïîðîãà. Ïîòîì ñïðÿòàëñÿ. 

- Ïðîâåðèì. Ôðýíñèñ, çàêðîé ýòîìó âûõîä èç çäàíèÿ è ïîñòàâü åãî ïîä êîíòðîëü... 

- Ìíå íóæíî áóäåò ïîïàñòü â ëàáîðàòîðèþ. 

- Ìèíóò ÷åðåç ïÿòíàäöàòü - çàõîäè. È íå ïûòàéñÿ âûéòè èç çàìêà. 

  


Èíòåðåñíàÿ äåòàëü - ñëåäÿò çà âñåì, à òàêîé ðàçãóë - âïîëíå ïðîïóñòèëè. 

Ïîéäó îòë¸æèâàòüñÿ, òîëüêî çà óãîë ïîâåðíóòü - è ÿ ó æèëûõ êîìíàò, ìîæåò õîòü òàì... 

  


- Ñ-ñ-ñíåéï... 

ÔËÎÐÀÍÑ?! ×òî ñ íåé? Îäåæäà ïîëóðàçîðâàíà, íà êîæå - ñëåäû, çàïàõ ÷óòü ñ íîã íå âàëèò, íî... 

- Ïî-ìî-ãè... 

Òàê. Ïîäíèìàåì. Òÿæ¸ëàÿ... 

_"Äàâàé, ïîëüçóéñÿ, ñåãîäíÿ - ÿâíî ìîæíî! Íî òû âåäü áîèøüñÿ..." _

- Îé, ìà-àëü÷èê, õî÷åøü ïðÿìî òóò, à? Õè-õè-õè... 

Çðà÷êè ðàçíûå, íå ìîæåò ñôîêóñèðîâàòüñÿ. Êîîðäèíàöèè íåò. Ïåðåïàäû íàñòðîåíèÿ, óòðà÷èâàåò ñâÿçü ñ ðåàëüíîñòüþ, ïåðåâîçáóæäåíèå - îïÿòü íîâàÿ ëèíèþ ÷óâñòâóþ... Ïåðåäîçèðîâêà. 

- ×òî òû ïèëà? Ôëîðàíñ, ×ÒÎ ÒÛ ÏÈËÀ?! 

- Íó ÷åãî òû, ìàëü÷èê, íó ïîë÷àøêè - "Çâåçäû Ñòðàñòè". 

Äóðà. Äóðà. Êðåòèíêà. Äåâêà. Èäèîòêà. Âåçäå íàïèñàíî - îíà âûâîäèòñÿ íå âñÿ! Íàêîïèëîñü - è ïðèâåò, çàêàçûâàéòå ïëèòó. ×ÒÎ ÄÅËÀÒÜ ÁÓÄÅÌ?! 

- Òàê ÷òî, õî÷åøü, ìàëü÷èê? À, äà òû æå òóò íå äëÿ ýòîãî, õè-õè-õè... 

"Çâåçäà" ðàñòîðìàæèâàåò. Íàäî å¸ âûâîäèòü... Â ëàáîðàòîðèþ - âòîðîå ïîìåùåíèå è êëàäîâêà äîëæíû áûòü öåëûìè! 

  


Ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò ïðîøëî, ÿ íèêîãî íå çàñòàþ. Õëþïàÿ ïî ëóæàì, äîòàñêèâàþ Ìàðòèíó äî êëàäîâêè è ñâàëèâàþ â êðåñëî. Îíà õèõèêàåò, íî ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ íå ìîæåò. 

Òàê. Ñîðáåíò äëÿ ìàòåðè ïîäîéä¸ò - ÿ çàõâàòèë îñòàòêè. Äîáàâëþ åùå àêòèâíûé êîìïîíåíò... Ñîæãó åé ïî÷êè? Íå óñïååò - âîò ÷òî íàäî äîáàâèòü... 

  


- Ïåé. 

- Äà, ëàäíî... 

- ÏÅÉ! 

  


Â êîìíàòå ãîðèò òîëüêî îäíà ñâå÷à. Õîëîäíî, ñûðî. Òåìíî. Îò ñâå÷è âèäíî òîëüêî ÿçû÷îê ïëàìåíè. Ðèñóíîê íà ñòåíå - ñêåëåò íà ñöåíå. Êàðòèíêà æóòêîâàòàÿ - íàïîìèíàåò Áîñõà. Â êîëåáëþùåìñÿ ñâåòå ÿçû÷êà âèäíû òîëüêî ãëàçà è çàïðîêèíóòàÿ ãîëîâà Ôëîðàíñ. 

  


Âîò ãîëîâà ïîäíèìàåòñÿ. 

- Êòî, ÷òî ñî ìíîé... 

- Ñíåéï ñ òîáîé. Äåòîêñèêàöèÿ. Ñèäè ñìèðíî. 

- Áîëüíî. Íàäî ïîìûòüñÿ... 

- ÑÈÄÅÒÜ, ß ÑÊÀÇÀË! À òî ïðèâÿæó! 

"Íó âîò, òåïåðü îíà åù¸ ä¸ðãàòüñÿ íà÷í¸ò!" 

- ß ãîâîðèëà? 

- Íåò - ïåëà è òàíöåâàëà. Ñèäè ñìèðíî! - ×òî ìíå îñòà¸òñÿ êðîìå èðîíèè... Âîîáùå-òî ïîðà. Ïåñîê ïðîñûïàëñÿ. 

- Âîò - ïåé. 

-×òî ýòî çà ãàäîñòü?! 

- Æèòü õî÷åøü? ÏÅÉ! 

- Òåïåðü áóäó? Ãàäîñòü êàêàÿ! 

- Îòëè÷íî. Òóàëåò - òàì. 

- À çà÷åì... ÀÕ ÒÛ ÑÂÎËÎ×Ü! 

- È ñèäè òàì, ïîêà âñ¸ íå âûëüåòñÿ! 

Ñîêà åé íàäî íàéòè. Ïîòîì îáåçâîæèâàíèå áóäåò... 

  


Äîâåäÿ åù¸ ñëàáóþ Ôëîðàíñ äî êîìíàòû, ïîïîëç ñïàòü. 

Ñâàëèëñÿ â êîìíàòó è ñîí, êàê â ñìåðòü. Âñ¸ íà çàâòðà - ñèë íåò. 

  


* * *

- Êòî ïóñòèë åãî â çäàíèå?! 

- Âåðôîëüôû åãî íå òðîíóëè... 

- À Âû áûëè ñèëüíî çàíÿòû, äà?! ×òî î âçðûâå â ëàáîðàòîðèè? 

- Ýòè è ïðàâäà òàì... ðàçâëåêàëèñü. Ãëîññà ýòî, âèäèòå ëè, âîçáóæäàëî... Ðâàíóëî Ñíåéïîâî çåëüå. 

- Ïîòîì îí òóäà çà÷åì ïðèï¸ðñÿ? 

- Ôëîðàíñ ëå÷èë. 

- Òàê, ÿ äîêëàäûâàþ Íîòòó - è ïóñòü îí ðàçáèðàåòñÿ ñ Âàìè ñî âñåìè. 

- Äà ÷òî ìû òàêîãî... 

"Petrificus Totalus!" 

- Â òàêîì âèäå - âû ýôôåêòèâíåå. 


	6. Êëþ÷ 5

"Ìû ïðàõ, ìû ÿâíûé ïðàõ; 

Ìû - â òî÷íîì ñìûñëå ñîëü çåìëè, 

À òàêæå ñëåä â ïûëè; 

Ìû - ìåë ðóèí, ùåïà ñóõèõ äðåâåñ..." 

Ì.Ùåðáàêîâ. "Once in our lives" 

  


**"Êëþ÷ ïÿòûé"**

  


- Âèäèøü ëè, êàêîå äåëî, Ñåâåðóñ... Ìû âûíóæäåíû äåðæàòüñÿ äðóã çà äðóãà. Òû êàê îòíîñèøüñÿ ê ìàããëîêðîâêàì? 

- ß ê íèì, ñýð, íå îòíîøóñü. 

- Ýòî ÿ çíàþ. Íî ÿ ïðî òâîè ëè÷íûå âïå÷àòëåíèÿ. 

- Äà íèêàê, ñýð - ÿ íå óâëåêàþñü òàêèìè âîïðîñàìè è îáû÷íî çàíÿò. 

- Ïî òâîèì óñïåõàì â àëõèìèè è çåëüåâàðåíèè ýòî âèäíî. Îçíàêîìüñÿ âîò ñ ýòèìè öèôðàìè - èõ òû, ñêîðåå âñåãî, íèêîãäà íå âèäåë. 

  


Òàêîé óþòíûé, òîëñòåíüêèé, ñïîêîéíûé ÷åëîâåê. Ìàíòèÿ ñëåãêà ïîò¸ðòàÿ, ñèäèò íå î÷åíü. Âîëîñû ñëåãêà âñòð¸ïàííûå, çàëûñèíû. Âñòðåòèë ïðÿìî ó äâåðè, íå çàáûë ïîñî÷óâñòâîâàòü íåîáõîäèìîñòè âîññòàíàâëèâàòü ëàáîðàòîðèþ, ÷àéêó íàëèë. Âîò ïîë÷àñà ñèäèì è ãîâîðèì íè î ÷¸ì... È íè÷åãî íå ÷óâñòâóþ. Êàê áóäòî îí íå ñî ìíîé ðàçãîâàðèâàåò, à ñ çåðêàëîì. 

  


Ì-äà. Öèôðû ýôôåêòíûå - îêàçûâàåòñÿ, çà ïîñëåäíèå 25 ëåò êîëè÷åñòâî ÷èñòîêðîâíûõ ìàãîâ ñîêðàòèëîñü íà òðåòü, à ìàããëîðîæäåííûõ - âûðîñëî âïîëîâèíó... 

  


- À ìíîãî òû çíàåøü ñåðü¸çíûõ äîñòèæåíèé çà ïîñëåäíèå äâàäöàòü ëåò? 

- Äà, íå î÷åíü... 

- È ÿ òîæå. Èç íèõ äâå òðåòè ïîëó÷åíû â ýòîì çàìêå. À ìàããëîêðîâîê òóò íåò. Îðãàíèçàöèÿ â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ î÷åíü îáåñïîêîåíà ýòîé ñèòóàöèåé... Âîò ìû ñ íåé è áîðåìñÿ ïîòèõîíüêó. 

Ïîñìîòðåë ÿ äèàãðàììû òâîèõ äåéñòâèé çà òðîå ñóòîê äî âçðûâà. Î÷åíü íåïëîõî. Òîëüêî ïîëêó äëÿ òàêîãî îïàñíîãî çåëüÿ òû âûáðàë íåóñòîé÷èâóþ... 

- Êàê ýòî? Äà íà äðóãèõ è ìåñòà íå áûëî... - ×ÒÎ ÎÍ ÍÅÑ¨Ò!!! 

- Êîíå÷íî. È, êñòàòè, òû áû ïîîñòîðîæíåå ñ äðàêîíüåé êðîâüþ - å¸ îáîðîò âåäü ñòðîãî êîíòðîëèðóåòñÿ, à äîêóìåíòîâ íà ïîêóïêó èëè ïåðåäà÷ó ó òåáÿ íå áûëî íèêàêèõ. 

- Òî åñòü Âû ñîáèðàåòåñü... - _Àçêàáàí. Âëÿïàëñÿ._

- Òû òîëüêî íå ïîäóìàé, ÷òî êòî-òî ñîáèðàåòñÿ òåáÿ øàíòàæèðîâàòü - âîâñå íåò. Òåáå ýòè äîêóìåíòû ñäåëàëè åù¸ â÷åðà, êñòàòè - âîò, âîçüìè. Äàæå åñëè òû ñåé÷àñ íàñ òóò âñåõ áðîñèøü, çàêëåéìèâ ïîçîðîì, íèêòî òåáå íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàåò. Íî õîòåëîñü áû, ÷òîáû òû ïîíÿë - òóò âñ¸ äåëî â äîâåðèè. ß òåáå äîâåðÿþ. È ýòî ñàìîå ãëàâíîå. Çà Ôëîðàíñ - òåáå îòäåëüíîå ñïàñèáî. 

ß òóò ñ îôèöèàëüíûì ïðåäëîæåíèåì îò øåôà - ïåðåéòè â ãëàâíûé îôèñ. Íàì íóæåí õîðîøèé àëõèìèê, ïðè÷¸ì ñ õîðîøåé ðåàêöèåé è áûñòðî ñîîáðàæàþùèé. Ñ ðàáîòîé ìû òåáÿ íà ìåñòå ïîçíàêîìèì. 

  


Íå õî÷åøü - îòêàæèñü. Íî! òåáå ïðîñòî äëÿ ñïðàâêè - òðè ãàëëåîíà â íåäåëþ, ïëþñ ïðåìèè. Êñòàòè - ñîñòîÿíèå òâîåãî äîìà ïðîñòî êîøìàðíîå. Òàê, ìàëü÷èê ìîé, íåëüçÿ. Æèëèùà ÷ëåíîâ îðãàíèçàöèè - ýòî ÷àñòü å¸ ëèöà. 

ß òåáå ïîðåêîìåíäóþ õîðîøåãî ìàãà-ñòðîèòåëÿ, îí âñ¸ ïðèâåä¸ò â ïîðÿäîê. Äëÿ ÷ëåíîâ îðãàíèçàöèè ó íåãî î÷-÷åíü ñîëèäíàÿ ñêèäêà. Êðîâü Áîðêèí è Áàðãåñ òåáå òîæå ïðîäàäóò ñî ñêèäêîé, ó íèõ ê òåáå, êñòàòè, òîæå äåëî áûëî. È âñ¸ - ïî çàêîíó, õâàòèò òåáå ðèñêîâàòü. 

  


Òû ñðàçó íå ñîãëàøàéñÿ - îáÿçàòåëüíî ïîäóìàé. Îðãàíèçàöèÿ - îíà êàê ñåìüÿ. Òóò ó íàñ âíóòðè âñÿêîå áûâàåò, íî ìû ñâîèõ íå áðîñàåì. Èç ñåìüè óéòè - ñàì çíàåøü, ìîæíî êîíå÷íî, íî... 

Ñåìüÿ òåáå âñåãäà ïîìîæåò - è ìû òîæå. 

Ïîäóìàé. Ëàäíî - ïîðà ìíå. Îõ, êàê ÿ ñ òîáîé çàáîëòàëñÿ... Áóäó òóò äíÿ ÷åðåç òðè - ïîãîâîðèì. Óâèäèìñÿ. 

- Äà, ñýð. Äî ñâèäàíèÿ. 

  


Îí èä¸ò ÷åðåç ëóæàéêó ê àëëåå. ß êàê-òî... ïî÷òè íè÷åãî íå ÷óâñòâóþ. Êàê âûææåííûé î÷àã - ïî÷òè áåëûé, ë¸ãêèé, ìÿãêèé ïåïåë. Ñìîòðþ íà òî, êàê îí èä¸ò ÷åðåç ïîñûïàííóþ íî÷íûì ñíåãîì ëóæàéêó - ñëèøêîì ìíîãî íàðîäó ïðèáûëî íî÷üþ. Åãî ìàíòèÿ àëàÿ, êàê êðîâü. Î÷åíü õîðîøî ñî÷åòàåòñÿ ñ áåëûì ñíåãîì. 

Îí èä¸ò ÷åðåç ëóæàéêó ê êàðåòå, à çà íèì îñòàþòñÿ çåë¸íûå îñòðîâêè - òàì, ãäå îí ñìàõíóë ñ òðàâû ñíåã. Ìàëåíüêèå çåë¸íûå îñòðîâêè - êàê êðèñòàëëèêè. 

Òîëñòåíüêèé óþòíûé ÷åëîâå÷åê. Òîëüêî îõðàííèêîâ ÿ ïîñëå åãî ïðèåçäà áîëüøå íå âèäåë. À óåõàë îí îäèí. 

Ïóñòî. Íî êàê-òî îí ìåíÿ óñïîêîèë


	7. Êëþ÷ 6

"Ñûí ìîé! Íèêàêèõ îñòðîâîâ 

íåò 

Ýòî âñ¸ ìîðÿêè 

ëãóò 

Óñïîêîéñÿ, íå òðàòü 

ñèë...." 

Ì.Ùåðáàêîâ. "Îñòðîâà" 

  


**"Êëþ÷ øåñòîé"**

  


Òåêó÷êà... 

- Ñåâåðóñ, êîãäà áóäåò Çàìêîâîå Çåëüå? 

- Ïîñëåçàâòðà. 

- Ìíå íóæíî ê âå÷åðó! 

- Äà íó? Ñêàæèòå ýòî åìó, åñëè ñ÷èòàåòå, ÷òî ïîìîæåòå êàìíþ ðàñòâîðèòüñÿ. 

- Òû îáåùàë... 

- Äà. Ïðèãîòîâèòü - ïðè íàëè÷èè êîìïîíåíòîâ. Êîãäà Âû ìíå äîñòàâèëè êàìåíü èç ñòåíû? Øåñòü äíåé òîìó íàçàä. Âîò è æäèòå. 

- ß áóäó æàëîâàòüñÿ! 

- Èíòåðåñíî, êîìó? Âïðî÷åì, êàê Âàì áóäåò óãîäíî... 

  


- Ìèñòåð Áàððè, ÿ êàæåòñÿ ïðîñèë Âàñ îòñîðòèðîâàòü ýòè æó÷üè ãëàçà, à íå ïÿëèòüñÿ íà ñòåíó? 

- ß ñîðòèðóþ! 

- ... è íå ñïðàøèâàë, êàê Âû íàçûâàåòå ñâîè äåéñòâèÿ! Ìíå íóæåí ðåçóëüòàò. 

  


- Ìèñòåð Ñíåéï? 

- Äà? 

- Ïðèøëè êíèãè â áèáëèîòåêó, íå çàáóäüòå çàéòè è ïîìî÷ü íàì ñ êàòàëîãîì - òàì åñòü øòóê ïÿòü è ïî Âàøó äóøó... 

- Ñïàñèáî, Öåðíóíí. Îáÿçàòåëüíî çàéäó, êàê òîëüêî îñâîáîæóñü. 

  


Äà. Íèêòî íå áåãàåò ñ êðîâàâûìè ðóêàìè. Íå ÷èòàåò ìðà÷íûì ãîëîñîì çàêëÿòèé. Íå çàëèâàåò êðîâüþ æåðòâåííèêè... À òî÷íåå - ÿ ýòîãî íå âèæó. 

  


Íà ðóêå çàïóëüñèðîâàë çíàê. 

- Ñåâåðóñ, çàéäè. 

Øåô, ãëàâà è âëàäåëåö îðãàíèçàöèè - êðåïêèé ìàã, ëåò ñîðîêà-ñîðîêà ïÿòè, ñ ïðîñåäüþ â ÷¸ðíûõ âîëîñàõ. Ñàìîå èíòåðåñíîå - ÿ íå ìîãó âñïîìíèòü íè åãî ãëàç, íè ðîñòà. Òîëüêî âïå÷àòëåíèå - ñïîêîéíîå è ñèëüíîå. Îí ïî÷òè íå ïàõíåò, òîëüêî èíîãäà - ñëåãêà ñëàäêîâàòûì îäåêîëîíîì. 

Êàê îáû÷íî - ñèäèò íà òðåòüåì ýòàæå, â êîìíàòå ñ îêíàìè íà ïàðê. Îêíî îòêðûòî, çà íèì ãóäÿò âåñåííèå øìåëè. Ñîëíå÷íî, øòèëü. 

- Âûçûâàëè, Ëîðä? 

- Âûçûâàë. Ñàäèñü. Â áèáëèîòåêå áûë? 

- Ïîêà íå óñïåë. 

- Òàì äîëæíî áûòü êîå-÷òî. Òû çàâàðè ÷àþ, à ÿ ïîêà âñ¸ ñîáåðó... 

Ñòàè êàìíåé ïîòÿíóëèñü ê âîñòîêó. Òðîëëè ïðîâåëè êîíôåðåíöèþ "Íîâîå â çåëüåâàðåíèè". Ëîðä Âîëäåðìîðò ëè÷íî ïîø¸ë â êëàäîâêó çà...? 

Çàâàðèì ÷àé è ïîäîæä¸ì... Íó äà åãî ëþáèìàÿ øóòêà - ïÿòíàäöàòü àáñîëþòíî îäèíàêîâûõ áàíîê áåç ýòèêåòîê! Âûáèðàé, àëõèìèê... 

  


- Âîò. Íå ïîâåðèøü - äàæå ïîèñêàòü ïðèøëîñü! 

Äà-à-à. Âîò ýòî ÿ âëèï. Îáû÷íî Ëîðä â ñâîèõ ïðèêàçàõ ëàïèäàðåí - ñâàðè, ïðèíåñè è ïðèìåíè. 

Íà ýòîò ðàç - âîò òàêîå âñòóïëåíèå. Â ðóêàõ ó íåãî ñâèòîê äîâîëüíî ñòàðîãî ïåðãàìåíòà è áåëûé ôàðôîðîâûé òèãåëü. 

  


- Îòíåñè ýòî ìèññèñ Ëàóíñòîðì, îòäàé è ïîñëóøàé, ÷òî îíà ñêàæåò. 

- Äà, ñýð. 

- Íó à ïîêà - äàâàé ÷àéêó âûïüåì. 

Âñ¸ îòëè÷íî - ÿ ñèæó âìåñòå ñ ñàìûì èçâåñòíûì ÷¸ðíûì ìàãîì ñîâðåìåííîñòè, ïüþ ÷àé è áåñåäóþ ñ íèì î òîíêîñòÿõ Ðóííîé Ìàãèè. Îí - åäèíñòâåííûé å¸ ìàñòåð â ñòðàíå. Îñòàëüíûå äàâíî îòêàçàëèñü îò ýòîãî ñòðàííîãî ìåòîäà, à ìåíÿ îí êàê-òî çàñòàë ñ êíèãîé â áèáëèîòåêå. Òåïåðü ìû íà ýòó òåìó ðàçãîâàðèâàåì, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè. 

Ìèð äàâíî ñîø¸ë ñ óìà, ÿ ñòàðàþñü íè÷åãî íå àíàëèçèðîâàòü è ïðèíèìàòü âñ¸ êàê åñòü. 

  
  


Èäó ïî îïóøêå, ïîñòåïåííî ïîäíèìàÿñü ââåðõ. Êîíå÷íî - íà÷èíàåòñÿ äîæäü. Íó çàêëèíàíèå çîíòèêà âñå çíàþò.... Êàê âåòåð ìîæåò äóòü ñ þãà è âîñòîêà îäíîâðåìåííî?! ß âåñü ìîêðûé. Ïðîñòî ñîñòîþ èç âîäû. 

  


Ïîäõîæó ê äîìó - îí ñîâñåì íå àíãëèéñêèé. Âìåñòî ëóæàéêè - ëóã, áåç åäèíîé òðîïèíêè. Âìåñòî îáû÷íîé äâåðè - øèðîêàÿ âåðàíäà. Íà âåðàíäå â êðåñëå-êà÷àëêå ñèäèò âåëè÷åñòâåííàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ ñòàðóøêà ñ äëèííûìè âîëíèñòûìè ðûæèìè âîëîñàìè. Îíà ïîêà÷èâàåòñÿ â êðåñëå è ñìîòðèò íà ñòîëèê. Íà ñòîëèêå ñòîèò òàêîé æå òèãåëü, íî óæå ñ ðèñóíêîì - êîòîðûé ñåé÷àñ çàêàí÷èâàåò ìàëåíüêàÿ êèñòî÷êà. Âîò ýòî äà - ìàã-õóäîæíèê çà ðàáîòîé. Ðèñóíîê î÷åíü ñòðàííûé - ë¸ãêèìè øòðèõàìè ïî ò¸ìíî-ñèíåìó ôîíó, ïûëàþùèé ÷åëîâåê ñ ìóæñêèìè è æåíñêèìè ÷åðòàìè îäíîâðåìåííî ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ èç áåëîãî ëåáåäÿ. Òàì ìíîãî ìåëêèõ äåòàëåé, ÿ èõ íå ìîãó ðàçëè÷èòü. 

  


- Ïîäíèìèñü ñþäà, ìàëü÷èê... - ×åì-òî îíà ïîõîæà íà Ìàêãîíàãàëë. 

Êèñòî÷êà ëîæèòñÿ ðÿäîì ñ òèãëåì. 

- Ìåíÿ ïðèñëàë... 

- È òàê çíàþ. Äàâàé ïîñûëêó. - Å¸ ÿðêî-çåë¸íûå ãëàçà îñìàòðèâàþò ïåðãàìåíò, à ïîòîì ìåíÿ. 

- ×òî ìíå ïåðåäàòü? 

- Âîò ýòîò òèãåëü. Òû ïîêà _íå çàïëàòèë_ çà ìåòêó. 

- Òî åñòü? Ýòî æå ïðîñòî çíàê, ñðåäñòâî ñâÿçè... 

- Äà? Èäè, ìàëü÷èê... 

ß îêàçûâàþñü íà îïóøêå. Êàê ÿ ñþäà ïîïàë - íå ïîíÿë. Íè÷åãî ñåáå, ñòàðóøêà... 

  


Âîçâðàùàþñü è ñäàþ òèãåëü. Ïîðà äîìîé - ïÿòü âå÷åðà. Ìîæåò åù¸ ïîñèäåòü? Íåò ñìûñëà - ïî÷èòàþ äîìà. 

  


- Ñåâåðóñ, òû ïðèãîòîâèë ìíå êîñòåðîñò? 

- Ïîñëåçàâòðà áóäåò ãîòîâ. À ÷òî, ó Âàñ îïÿòü îò÷¸òíîñòü íå â ïîðÿäêå? 

  


Óæèí, ïðîâåðêà ñ÷åòîâ, êíèãà... Ïîðà óìûâàòüñÿ è ñïàòü. Õîðîøî, ÷òî ÿ óæå ñíÿë çåðêàëî â âàííîé - ÷òî-òî ìåíÿ òåïåðü òîøíèò ïðè âçãëÿäå íà ñâî¸ îòðàæåíèå. 

  


* * *

- Àëüáóñ, Âîò ïîðòðåò ïðèñëàííîãî Ëîðäîì â ýòîò ðàç. 

- Ñíåéï... Îõ, Ìåðëèí. 

- Ïðèñìîòðèñü ê ìàëü÷èêó. 

- Çà÷åì? Îí óæå âûáðàë. 

- Äà, íî ÷òî èìåííî? 


	8. Êëþ÷ 7

"Ïîä íåæíûì ø¸ëêîì, ñêâîçü äûì ôàñîíà,

Ñâèâàÿ êîëüöà, êàê íàïîêàç,

Ñâåðêàåò òóëîâèùå äðàêîíà - 

Íî ýòî áëåñê íå äëÿ òðåòüèõ ãëàç..."

Ì.Ùåðáàêîâ. "Ñòèõè î Ïðåêðàñíîé Äàìå"

  


**"Êëþ÷ ñåäüìîé"**

  


Ù¸ëêàþò êàáëó÷êè. ×¸òêèé, ðàâíîìåðíûé çâóê - òàêîé íåïðèâû÷íûé â ìî¸ì ïîëóïîäçåìíîì óãëó. Âåæëèâûé ñòóê â äâåðü. Êîãî ýòî ïðèíåñëî?

- Ñåâåðóñ?

- Ñëóøàþ Âàñ, ëåäè Êëàðèäæ? - Îãî-ãî... ×óòü íèæå ìåíÿ, òÿæ¸ëàÿ áðîíçîâàÿ ãðèâà ïðÿìûõ âîëîñ ïî÷òè äî ïîÿñà, ïîääåðæèâàåìàÿ íà ïðÿìîé ñïèíå íàáîðîì ïëàòèíîâûõ ñ çîëîòîì è ðóáèíàìè çàêîëîê, ñëåãêà ðàñêîñûå ãëàçà, âûñîêèå ñêóëû... ×òî æå íóæíî òåáå, Ëåäè Æåëàíèÿ, îò áëåäíîé ïîäçåìíîé êðûñû, òèïà ìåíÿ?

- Íå ìîã áû òû ñâàðèòü ìíå âîò ýòè äóõè?

Ðåöåïò. Òý-ý-êñ...

- Êàêîé òû, Ñåâåðóñ, íåãàëàíòíûé! Âîò Ãëîññ, êîãäà-òî ñðàçó âûïàëèë "×òî óãîäíî!", à òû...

- Ìèíóòî÷êó, ëåäè, ÿ âñ¸ æå äî÷èòàþ.

- ß òåáÿ _âîçíàãðàæó_...

- Ì-äà. Ìèëåäè. Âû áóäåòå âûíîñèòü ýòî çà ïðåäåëû çäàíèÿ? Íå ïîäíèìàéòå áðîâè - ÿ íå æåëàþ ïîïàäàòüñÿ íà íàðóøåíèè ïðàâèë.

- Íåò.

- ×òî æ... È êîãäà îíî Âàì íóæíî?

- Çàâòðà! ×òî òû óëûáàåøüñÿ?!

Ñïîëçàåò ìàñêà, ñïîëçàåò...

- Ëåäè. ß ìíîãî íà ñåáÿ âîçüìó, åñëè ñâàðþ ýòî çåëüå... Íå çíàþ, ïîíÿë ëè Ãëîññ, ÷òî èìåííî âàðèë, íî ÿ - ïîíÿë. Áîþñü, ìíå ïîòðåáóåòñÿ... _íåìíîãî íå òî_, ÷òî åìó.

Íåò ó òåáÿ âûáîðà, êðàñîòêà. Ëîìàéñÿ. Îãî-ãî, êàêîå âûðàæåíèå íà... ëèöåâîé ÷àñòè ÷åðåïà.

- Ëàäíî, êðûñà!

- Ïðèÿòíî ïîãîâîðèòü áåç îáõîäíûõ ìàí¸âðîâ, ëåäè...

×òîáû ÿ ñ òàêèì óäàâîì â ïîñòåëü ë¸ã - óïàñè Èøòàð! Íî òû ìíå ïîíàäîáèøüñÿ, êîãäà-íèáóäü...

  


- Ñåâåðóñ, ó òåáÿ âàðèòñÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü â àêòèâíîé ôàçå?

Øåô îáîø¸ëñÿ áåç ïðåàìáóëû.

- Íåò, ñýð. Íîâîëóíèå ñåãîäíÿ - ÿ óõîæó äîìîé íà òðè äíÿ.

- Ïîäîæäè óõîäèòü.

Ó øåôà øàãè ðåçêèå, íåãðîìêèå, íî î÷åíü óâåðåííûå. Âõîäèò áåç ñòóêà è ñ ìåñòà îäíèì äâèæåíèåì ïàëî÷êè (!) ðàçâîðà÷èâàåò ìîãó÷åå òð¸õñëîæíîå ñîñòàâíîå çàêëèíàíèå. Ãëóøèëêà, ñëåäÿùèé êîíòóð è åù¸ ÷òî-òî... Âñ¸-òàêè îí áîëüøîé ìàñòåð.

- Îçíàêîìüñÿ. - Íåáîëüøîé ìûñëåñëèâ.

  


- Íà êîëåíè, ùåíîê...

- Îòåö, íå íàäî, îíà íè â ÷¸ì íå âèíîâàòà, ÿ íå ñïàë ñ íåé!

- Âîò èìåííî. Îíà áûëà îáÿçàíà... - Î, Ìåðëèí... Îí...

- Ñýð, íåò, ïîæàëóéñòà... À-À-À-ãðõ...

Êðèê îáðûâàåòñÿ.

  


Ìûñëåñëèâ íå ðåäàêòèðóåòñÿ, è ýòî ñëèøêîì ÷¸òêî äëÿ ôàíòàçèè. ß ñèæó. Íå çíàþ, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ íà ëèöå.

- ×òî ñêàæåøü? Êòî ýòî - óçíàë?

- Ìàëôîé-ñòàðøèé. Äðàêî. Äåâóøêó... ÿ íå âèäåë. Ãîëîñ - êàæåòñÿ ñûíà, îí ìëàäøå ìåíÿ íà òðè ãîäà?

- Äà. Óãàäàë. ×òî ñêàæåøü?

- Äðàêî - íàø ñîþçíèê, ÿ... íå âïðàâå...

- ÌÍÅÍÈÅ! È íå þëè!

- ß áû òàêèõ ñîþçíèêîâ äóøèë â êîëûáåëè! Ïðîñòèòå, ñýð...

- Òû óäèâèøüñÿ - ÿ òîæå. - Íèêîãäà íå âèäåë øåôà â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè... Îí ñíÿë ëè÷íóþ çàùèòó è ÿ âèæó åãî ãëàçà - ò¸ìíî-ñåðûå, ïî÷òè ÷¸ðíûå. Ýòî î÷åíü ñòðàøíî.

- Ìëàäøèé Ìàëôîé ïðèø¸ë êî ìíå ñ ýòèì. Îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ æåíèòüñÿ ïîñëå øêîëû è íå õî÷åò, ÷òîáû åãî æåíà ñ ýòèì ñòîëêíóëàñü, êàê ðàíåå åãî ìàòü. Ìî¸ ìíåíèå - ñìåðòü. È ÿ ñïðàøèâàþ òåáÿ - òû ñî ìíîé, èëè ìíå íàäî äåëàòü ýòî â îäèíî÷êó, à òåáå ïðèñëàòü òàêóþ æå äåâî÷êó äëÿ ðàçâëå÷åíèé?!

  


Ëè÷íàÿ çàùèòà Ìàëôîÿ ôèêñèðóåò âðàæäåáíûå çàêëèíàíèÿ, è çåëüÿ, íàíîñÿùèå âðåä, îáðàùàÿ èõ íà íàïðàâèâøåãî. Ýòî - ëè÷íàÿ ãîðäîñòü Ìàëôîåâ. Îí ñ÷èòàåò ñåáÿ íåóÿçâèìûì. Îí îøèáàåòñÿ.

  


- Ñýð. Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ðåøåíèå. Íî ìíå íóæíà ïîìîùü - ëè÷íî Âàøà.

- Õîðîøî.

- Ñýð... Âàì ïðèä¸òñÿ ïîä÷èíÿòüñÿ ìíå âî âðåìÿ ðàáîòû.

- ×òî íàäî äåëàòü?

  


Îí ñòàâèò çàùèòíûé êóïîë, è óêëàäûâàåò ïàëî÷êó â ôóòëÿð ðÿäîì ñ ìîåé. Âå÷åðèíêà òîëüêî íà÷àëàñü è íàáèðàåò ñèëó - õàîñ íàðàñòàåò. Ìû âû÷åð÷èâàåì äâà êðóãà è ðàçìå÷àåì çîíû.

- Ñèìâîë äåëèòñÿ, îñòàâàÿñü åäèíûì. - Ãîâîðèì ñèíõðîííî. ß äèêòóþ âñ¸ ÷åðåç ìåòêó.

Ñåêòîðà çàïîëíåíû.

- Âîäà åäèíà âñåãäà.

Êîìïîíåíòû ðàçíûå, íî ìû ñîãëàñîâàëè èõ. Ïðîöåññ íà÷àò èäåàëüíî - øåô îòëè÷íûé ïîìîøíèê!

- Íàéäè ÷àñòè ñâîè. Ïóñòü ëåòî ïðèä¸ò è ïðèíåñ¸ò æàð ñ âåòðîì...

Íàãîâîðû íèêîãäà íå áûëè ìîåé ñèëüíîé ÷àñòüþ. Íàïàðíèê êîìïåíñèðóåò ýòî.

Çåëüÿ áóðëÿò è ÿ ñëûøó ïîñòîðîííèå ãîëîñà, âèæó òåíè â îòðàæåíèÿõ ïàðà, îãîíü ìåæäó êîòëàìè!

- Âñ¸. Ïóñòü îñòûâàåò.

  


Âîäà îñòàëàñü â êîòëàõ. ßãîäû çåìëÿíèêè îñòàëèñü â íàøåì åäèíîì ëåòíåì ñåãìåíòå. Âå÷åðèíêà â ðàçãàðå, óãàð íå îñòàâëÿåò íèêîãî, êðîìå. Ëîðä çàëèâàåò íàøó "âîäó" â áî÷îíêè âèíà, à ÿ íåñó âàçó ñ äåëèêàòåñíîé çåìëÿíèêîé íà êóõíþ.

  


- Âûïåé ñî ìíîé, Äðàêî!

- Òâî¸ çäîðîâüå, Ëîðä!

Îíè ïüþò.

- Êàê áóêåò, Äðàêî?

- Íåïëîõî, ìîé Ëîðä, íî ïðîøëûé áûë ëó÷øå.

  


- Ëþöèóñ - âîò òâîÿ âàçî÷êà. Ðåøàé - ó òåáÿ åñòü ïîë÷àñà.

Ëþöèóñ êðóæèë âîêðóã Äðàêî ïî÷òè äâàäöàòü ìèíóò. Ïîòîì ïîäîø¸ë.

  


Îãîíü âåðíóëñÿ â ðàçäåë¸ííûå çåëüÿ. Çàùèòà íå óñìàòðèâàëà íè÷åãî îïàñíîãî - êîìïîíåíòû áûëè íåîïàñíû, ñèëà áûëà âîâíå. Äðàêî âûïèë èõ ñàì - îí áûë "ðåøàâøèì", à çàùèòà òîëüêî âûïîëíÿåò ôîðìàëüíûå îïðåäåëåíèÿ. Ëþöèóñ æå íè÷åãî íå äàâàë è íå äåëàë - îí òîëüêî ïîäîø¸ë.

  


Äðàêî ñãîðåë çàæèâî, â îãíå Ëåòíåãî çåëüÿ è ãðàíèöàõ ñâîåé çàùèòû... Ïåïåë óïàë íà ïîë â ïîëíîé òèøèíå.

  


- Ïîäìåòèòå òóò. Ëþöèóñ - ÿ æäó òåáÿ çàâòðà. - Âîëäåðìîðò ñîâåðøåííî ñïîêîåí.

- Äà, ìîé Ëîðä...

  


* * *

- Êñòàòè! Ñåâåðóñ, èçâèíè, íî çàùèòà ïðîåöèðîâàëà îñòàëüíûì... èõ ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ î íàøèõ çàíÿòèÿõ.

- Òî åñòü, ñýð?!

- Âîçìîæíî, îíè áóäóò ñ÷èòàòü íàñ... ëþáîâíèêàìè. Èçâèíè.


	9. Êëþ÷ 8

"À âû áû, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ïîñìîòðåëè á íà ìåíÿ

Êîãäà ÿ ôèíèêè êàç¸ííûå ñî ñêëàäà âîðîâàë

È Âû áû, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, óæàñíóëèñü çà ìåíÿ

Êîãäà ÿ èõ ïîòîì âòðèäîðîãà íà ðûíêå ïðîäàâàë"

Ì.Ùåðáàêîâ "Áàá-Ýëü-Ìàíäåáñêèé ïðîëèâ"

  


**"Êëþ÷ âîñüìîé"**

  


- Òàê íà ÷òî æå íàøåìó äðàãîöåííîìó Ñåâåðóñó ïîíàäîáèëîñü â ïðîøëîì ìåñÿöå ÄÂÀ ëèòðà äðàêîíüåé êðîâè è ÒÐÈÑÒÀ ãðàìì øåðñòè åäèíîðîãà? Íèêàêèõ êðóïíûõ òðàò íå áûëî. Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, îíè ïîøëè ñíîâà íà _ýêñïåðèìåíòû_? Ïîäòâåðäèòå ýòè ôàêòû, ìèñòåð Íîòò.

"Íó è óáëþäîê..." _"À âîò êàê ïîâÿæóò òåáÿ ñåé÷àñ..."_

- ß ïîêà âîçäåðæóñü.

- À òû ÷òî ñêàæåøü, Ñåâåðóñ? È, êñòàòè, à ïî÷åìó òû óëûáàåøüñÿ?

- ß, ìîé Ëîðä, âñÿêèé ðàç, ñëûøà ñòîëü ãíóñíóþ êëåâåòó, ñòàðàþñü äóìàòü î ÷¸ì-íèáóäü ñâåòëîì è ðàäîñòíîì. Íå ïîäïîð÷åííûì íàïàäêàìè. Î ñîëíöå, íåáå, ìàãèè, ëþáâè è öâåòàõ.

- Îí ñ óìà ñîø¸ë... - Î, êàêîé ãóë ïîø¸ë...

- Â îñîáåííîñòè æå â òàêèå ÷¸ðíûå ìîìåíòû ìíå ïîìîãàåò ìûñëü îá _àñôîäåëÿõ_, ÷üÿ óäèâèòåëüíàÿ êðàñîòà è íå ìåíåå óäèâèòåëüíûå ñâîéñòâà âàì âñåì íåñîìíåííî èçâåñòíû. Îáðàòèòå âíèìàíèå, ëåäè è äæåíòåëüìåíû! Âû âñå óäèâëåíû ñòîëü ñòðàííûì âñòóïëåíèåì, à âîò ìèñòåð Ôåðãþñîí - êàæåòñÿ íåìíîãî íàïóãàí.

_"Òîëüêî áû íå ñáèòüñÿ, òîëüêî áû íå ñáèòüñÿ!"_

  


Ñòðàííî, ïðàâäà? Íî ìåíÿ ýòî íå óäèâëÿåò. Óäèâèòåëüíûå âåùè ïðîèñõîäÿò ñ àñôîäåëÿìè, êîòîðûìè òàê êðàñèâî óêðàøåíû çàëû âî âðåìÿ ïðàçäíèêîâ, êîãäà îíè ïðîõîäÿò ÷åðåç ðóêè è áóìàãè ìèñòåðà Ôåðãþñîíà!

Ðàäè èíòåðåñà, íàõîäÿñü â ïîëíîì ïîòðÿñåíèè åãî ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè, ÿ íåìíîãî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ñèñòåìîé ó÷¸òà ýòèõ òðàò. Êàê âàì âñåì èçâåñòíî, ñîðâàííàÿ àñôîäåëü æèâ¸ò è ïðåäñòàâëÿåò öåííîñòü òîëüêî â òå÷åíèè òð¸õ äíåé. Íà êàæäûé æå ïðàçäíèê àñôîäåëè çàêàçûâàþòñÿ ìèñòåðîì Ôåðãþñîíîì ñ çàïàñîì. Ïî îêîí÷àíèè æå âåñåëüÿ, ýòè óíèêàëüíûå öâåòû ïðèõîäèòñÿ ïðîñòî âûáðàñûâàòü.

  


Ïðîñóììèðîâàâ â øòóêàõ âñå âûáðîøåííûå çà ïîëãîäà öâåòû, è óìíîæèâ èõ íà âåñ ñðåäíåé àñôîäåëè, ÿ îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ìèñòåð Ôåðãþñîí, êàæåòñÿ, ñêðîìíûé ãåðîé, êîòîðûé óõèòðèëñÿ âíåñòè è ðàçìåñòèòü â çàìêå ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî ØÅÑÒÍÀÄÖÀÒÜ ÒÎÍÍ ýòèõ ðåäêèõ è äîðîãèõ öâåòîâ.

Ýòî îçíà÷àåò, äàìû è ãîñïîäà, ÷òî íà òåõ ïðàçäíèêàõ â çàëå áûëî ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî ïî ÏÎËÒÎÐÛ ÒÎÍÍÛ öâåòîâ. Òî åñòü, ïîë áûë çàêðûò àñôîäåëÿìè íà ïîëìåòðà.

×åãî êàê-òî íå íàáëþäàëîñü.

  


Ïðîäîëæèâ èçûñêàíèÿ î ïðåäìåòå ìîèõ ìå÷òàíèé, ÿ îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ýòè àñôîäåëè ïðîñòî íèêîãäà íå ñðûâàëèñü, à â çàìêè èõ ïîñòóïàëî ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî â ïÿòíàäöàòü ðàç ìåíüøå. 

À ÷òîáû àêêóðàòíî çàêðûâàòü äîêóìåíòû, âûáðîøåííûå àñôîäåëè ïðîñòî ó÷èòûâàëèñü äâàæäû - èõ â ïðîìåæóòêàõ õðàíèëè íà ëåäíèêå.

ß áû íå ñòàë îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòü, íî ìîè çàòðàòû, ïîñòàâëåííûå ìèñòåðîì Ôåðãþñîíîì ïîä ñîìíåíèå ñîñòàâèëè çà ïîëãîäà 75 ãàëëåîíîâ, à åãî _äîïîëíèòåëüíûå_ çàòðàòû òîëüêî íà öâåòû - 1800. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòà ýêîíîìèÿ áûëà áû áîëåå ñóùåñòâåííîé.

Ó ìåíÿ âñ¸.

  


- Ôåðãþñîí?

- Ìîé Ëîðä, ýòî... ß âñ¸ âåðíó!

- Êîíå÷íî. Ëþöèóñ, äðóã ìîé - çàéìèòåñü.

- Äà ìîé Ëîðä! Petrificus Totalus.

- Ñåâåðóñ, _äîðîãîé_ çàéäè êî ìíå âå÷åðîì. Òàêàÿ íàáëþäàòåëüíîñòü äîñòîéíà ïîîùðåíèÿ.

  


- Ñåâåðóñ...

- Äîáðîãî âå÷åðà, ìèñòåð Íîòò!

- Êàê çäîðîâüå òâîåé ìàòóøêè?

_"Ïîìíèò..."_

- Ïîëó÷øå, ñïàñèáî ñýð.

- Òû âûñîêî ïîäíèìàåøüñÿ. Ñìîòðè, êòî ëåòàåò - áûâàåò, ïàäàåò.

- ß, ñýð, ïòèöà ïî÷òè ãîðäàÿ - ïîêà íå ïèíàþò, íå ëåòàþ.

"Ôåðãþñîí âåðèë, ÷òî îí ìåíÿ íàïóãàåò è ðàñøèðèò ñâîé äîõîä... À ïóãàë Íîòòîì."

- Òû âåäü íå âñ¸ ñêàçàë...

- Íå âñ¸. ß íå âñ¸ è ïðîâåðèë. À ÷òî, áûë _êòî-òî_ åù¸?

- Ïîêà íå çíàþ. Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, ìàëü÷èê ìîé, ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è...

  


Íå ïóãàé ìåíÿ, Íîòò. ß óæå ïîíÿë - ÷òî èìåííî ó ìåíÿ íà ïðåäïëå÷üå. Ñïëåò¸ííûå ðóíû "Ïîä÷èíåíèå", "Âëàñòü", "Ñìåðòü" - ýòî òîëüêî òî, ÷òî ÿ óæå íàø¸ë. Ëîðä íå ìîæåò ìåíÿ óáèòü âïðÿìóþ - ÷åðåç ìåòêó. Îñòàëüíîå åìó âïîëíå ïî ñèëàì.

  


È, ãëàâíîå, ÿ ñàì ïðîñèë åãî íàíåñòè å¸ ìíå íà ðóêó...

  


Êàæåòñÿ, ïîðà ïîèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ, ãäå åù¸ ìíå _íå âñ¸_ ñêàçàëè.

_"Äàâàé-äàâàé. À ïîòîì ïîéä¸øü ñäàâàòüñÿ? Èëè ïðîñòî ïîïàä¸øüñÿ Íîòòó?"_

Ïîñìîòðèì...


	10. Êëþ÷ 9

"Ñåêóíäû ñäåëàëè ñâî¸,

Çà îêåàí óøëà ìåòåëü

È â íàøå õìóðîå æèòü¸

Âîðâàëñÿ ñëÿêîòüþ àïðåëü...

"

Ì.Ùåðáàêîâ. "Àïðåëü"

  


**"Êëþ÷ äåâÿòûé"**

  


Î, Èñèäà! ×òî æå ìíå íàäåòü?!

Áîëâàí. ß çàðàáàòûâàþ ïÿòíàäöàòü ãàëëåîíîâ â íåäåëþ. ß äâå ïðåìèè ïîëó÷èë. ß âçÿòîê ìîã âçÿòü... òðè. È ó ìåíÿ ÒÐÈ ðóáàøêè è ÄÂÅ ïàðû áîòèíîê! Ïðî ìàíòèþ ìîæíî ñêàçàòü òîëüêî, ÷òî ýòî ìàíòèÿ àëõèìèêà, ïðè÷¸ì ðàáî÷àÿ. Èäèîò!

  


Îíà ðûæàÿ, ñ êîðîòêîé ñòðèæêîé "ïîä ìàëü÷èêà", íî ñ ìàëü÷èêîì å¸ íå ñïóòàåøü äàæå â òåìíîòå. Ó íå¸ óçêèå î÷êè, èçÿùíûé íîñèê, ñëåãêà çàóæåííûé ïîäáîðîäîê. Ãëàäêàÿ êîæà... íà ëèöå, à áîëüøå ÿ ïî÷òè íè÷åãî è íå âèäåë. Çåë¸íûå ãëàçà.

Êîãäà îíà óëûáàåòñÿ, íà ùåêàõ ïîÿâëÿþòñÿ ÿìî÷êè. Îíà ïàõíåò ñâåæèì ãîðüêîâàòûì çàïàõîì íåèçâåñòíûõ ìíå äóõîâ. Óëûáàåòñÿ îíà îáû÷íî ìåäëåííî, íàêëîíÿÿ ãîëîâó ê ïðàâîìó ïëå÷ó, è çóáû ó íå¸ ïðîñòî ïðåêðàñíûå - ïî÷òè æåì÷óæíîãî îòòåíêà.

  


Òàê! Áóäåò âîò ýòà ðóáàøêà ñ êðàñíûì øèðîêèì ïîÿñîì.

×òî ÿ ä¸ðãàþñü? Ïîäóìàåøü, çàéäó ê êîëëåãå âå÷åðîì, ïîäàðèòü óäîáíóþ äåëîâóþ âåùü - çâóêîçàïèñûâàþùèé êðèñòàëë. "Äîáðûé âå÷åð - äîáðûé. Ýòî Âàì, â áëàãîäàðíîñòü çà êîìïàíèþ. Ñïàñèáî, Ñåâåðóñ. À Âàì... - Âû íå çàéä¸òå?"

_"Ìå÷òàé, ìå÷òàé..."_

Ëè÷íî îòðàâëþ ïðîäàâöà, åñëè ýòî íå ñàìûé ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûé è ñòàáèëüíûé!

Îñîáåííî åñëè îí íàâðàë, ÷òî âî Ôðàíöèè òàêèõ íåò è áëèçêî. Â Áîáàòîíå âðîäå ýòèì íå çàíèìàëèñü...

Âîò ýòîò ò¸ìíî-ñåðûé ãàëñòóê êàê ðàç ïîäîéä¸ò.

_"Òåáå íè÷åãî íå ïîìîæåò. Øàãàé, äàâàé..."_

Ïàëî÷êà. Íîæ. Äåíüãè. Êðèñòàëë â óïàêîâêå. Ïðè÷åñàëñÿ. Âñ¸, âïåð¸ä!

  


ß ðåäêî áûâàþ â ãîñòåâîé ÷àñòè çàìêà. Òóò ãîðàçäî áîëüøå ïîèñêîâûõ è ñëåäÿùèõ êîíòóðîâ, ïîäíèìó-êà è ÿ ñâîé. Ñëåãêà óñïîêîþñü, à çàîäíî áóäó óâåðåí, ÷òî íå "âïèëþñü" ê íåé, ñêàæåì, ïðè êîì-íèáóäü èç äàì.

Ïîâîðîò. Î! Äà ó íå¸ òîæå ïîäíÿò çàùèòíûé è äåòåêòîðíûé êîíòóð... Íå î÷åíü ñëîæíûé. Ïîñîâåòóþ åãî óëó÷øèòü - âîò è òåìà äëÿ ðàçãîâîðà. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ ýôôåêòíî ïîÿâëþñü è ñêàæó èíòðèãóþùèì ãîëîñîì...

_"Øíóðêè ïðîâåðü, èíòðèãàí..."_

Êîíòóð ïðîéäåí. Ì-äà - îäåâàåòñÿ, ïðè÷¸ì íå îäíà... Êòî-òî èç íàøèõ. Î, à âêëþ÷ó-êà ÿ êðèñòàëë - áóäåò è ÷òî ïîêàçàòü!

  


- Íó è êàê ÿ?

- Óáåé Ìîðãàíà, íå ïîíèìàþ - ïî÷åìó òû íå õî÷åøü ïîäêðàñèòüñÿ?

- Äóðî÷êà òû, Êàòè. Òû äîñüå åãî ÷èòàëà - íå ìîæåò îí ëþáèòü êîñìåòèêó... Òàê ÷òî îáéä¸ìñÿ êðåìîì è íåìíîæêî ïóäðîé...

- À ÷òî òû ñåé÷àñ-òî ãîòîâèøüñÿ?

- Â ïîñëåäíèé äåíü - ïðèä¸ò. Äâà äíÿ íà ìåíÿ ãëàçåë, êàê êîò íà ïå÷¸íêó... È ãëàçà îòâîäèë.

Õè-õè-õè...

_"À... ß... À êàê æå..."_

- È êàê îí òåáå?

- Äà êàê... ðàáîòà - êàê ðàáîòà. Õîòü ìîëîäîé. À òî â ïðîøëûé ðàç Íîòò ïîñëàë ê... È âñïîìèíàòü íå õî÷ó.

- Íó òàê è ÷åãî?

- À íè÷åãî. Êðûñà ïîäçåìåëüíàÿ. Íè êîæè, íè ðîæè. Òîùèé è ðóêè íå çíàåò êóäà äåâàòü... Çàâàëþ åãî ñåãîäíÿ, ïîòàñêàþ ñ ìåñÿö, ïîòîì ñïîþ ÷åãî-íèáóäü æàëîñòíîå...

_"×òî, ñúåë? Ïîäòâåðæäåíèÿ õîòåë? Ïëàíû ñòðîèë? Áîòèíêè - è òå ïî÷èñòèë..."_

- À Íîòò òåáå åãî ÷òî, íàäîëãî íå âåëåë?

- Äà íåò. Ñêàçàë - ïðîâåðü è îòâàëèâàé. Êàê ÿ òåáå?

- Íó! Ñîëíöå íàøå!

_"×òî, êðûñà? Óòð¸øüñÿ? Èëè âïèòàåøü?"_

  


- Ìàäàì? Ìàäåìóàçåëü?

- È-è-è-è!

- Ïîëàãàþ, Âû óæå îáå îäåòû. Ïðåêðàñíî âûãëÿäèòå. Ó Âàñ ñêâåðíàÿ çàùèòà, íî ýòî ÿ ïðîñòî ê ñëîâó, ðàçâå îíà ìîæåò Âàì ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ? Êîíå÷íî, íåò. Âîò ýòî - îò ìåíÿ, íà ïàìÿòü. Èíñòðóêöèÿ òàì ïðèëîæåíà - ðåêîìåíäóþ ñíà÷àëà ïðîñëóøàòü çàïèñü. Ñìîæåòå îöåíèòü êà÷åñòâî "ïî ñâåæèì ñëåäàì". Ìîé áîëüøîé ïðèâåò ãîñïîäèíó Íîòòó - ó íåãî ïðåêðàñíûé âêóñ. Ðàä áûë ñ Âàìè ïîðàáîòàòü - õîðîøåãî âå÷åðà. È Âàì òîæå.

  


ß ðàññêàæó òåáå î òàáóðåòêå. Î ïðåêðàñíîé, îïòèìàëüíîé, êðóãëîé ëàáîðàòîðíîé òàáóðåòêå, ÷òî ñòîèò ó òåáÿ â êîìíàòå, îêîëî ðàáî÷åãî ñòîëà. Ñåé÷àñ íà íå¸ ïàäàþò ëó÷è çàõîäÿùåãî ñîëíöà, îêðàøèâàÿ å¸ çîëîòûì, êðàñíûì è àëûì öâåòîì. Äàæå ñåé÷àñ, ðàííåé îñåíüþ, ê âå÷åðó îíà óæå ñîãðåëàñü.

ß ïðèäó äîìîé è ïðèêàæó Ôëîòòè ïðèíåñòè îáåä â ðàáî÷óþ êîìíàòó. È áóäó åñòü, ìåäëåííî è ñî âêóñîì. À ïîòîì ñÿäó â êðåñëî è ïî÷èòàþ. Â ñóùíîñòè - ÿ áûë áåçóïðå÷åí. Ïðîâèäåíèå óáåðåãëî ìåíÿ îò ãëóïîñòåé.

_"À êàê îíà òåáÿ ïðèãðåëà, à? Êàêèå åù¸ õàðàêòåðèñòèêè òåáå íóæíû?"_

Ñîëíöå ñÿäåò. Ïîòîì âûéäåò ëóíà, è å¸ íåæíûé ñåðåáðèñòûé ñâåò, êàê òîíêîé âóàëüþ, íàêðîåò ëóã è ëåñ. ß çàêðîþ êíèãó è ïîëþáóþñü èç îêíà íà ñâîé ëåñ è ëóã. Äàëüíèå áîëîòà áóäóò ÷óòü-÷óòü îòñâå÷èâàòü ñåðåáðîì, è çàïàõ ëèñòâû íàïîëíèò âîçäóõ...

  


Ïðè íåêîòîðîì áëàãîðàçóìèè, ãîäàì ê ñîðîêà òû, ïîæàëóé, ñòàíåøü ñëåãêà ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûì è ñàì ïî ñåáå - áåç çàêàçà ãîñïîäèíà Íîòòà. Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, ïîäíàêîïèøü äåíåã...

Êñòàòè - íåîáû÷àéíî èíòåðåñíî, êàêóþ öåëü îí ïðåñëåäîâàë? Ïîññîðèòü ìåíÿ ñ Ëîðäîì? Çàâåñòè íà ìåíÿ êîìïðîìåòèðóþùèå ìàòåðèàëû? Ïðîñòî ïðîêîíòðîëèðîâàòü? Íå ñòàíåò æå îí íàíèìàòü òàêóþ íåäåø¸âóþ (íàäåþñü) ñïåöèàëèñòêó ïðîñòî, ÷òîáû äîñòàâèòü ìíå óäîâîëüñòâèå?

  


- Ôëîòòè! Ó òåáÿ ñîõðàíèëàñü áóòûëêà ìàòóøêè?

- Äà õîçÿèí, íî îíà óæå ïóñòàÿ. Ôëîòòè... ïðèíåñòè ïîëíóþ?

- Íåò-íåò. Ìíå íóæíà èìåííî ýòà. ß õî÷ó ïîíÿòü, îòêóäà å¸ ïðèñëàëè...


	11. Êëþ÷ 10

"Î, Áîæå, áëàãîäàðñòâóé! ß â öàðñòâèå òâî¸

Ñâî¸ ïîñòðîèë öàðñòâî è íûíå ïðàâëþ â í¸ì.

Õðóïêà ìîÿ îáèòåëü, çàáîòû êðóãëûé ãîä:

ß ñàì ñåáå ïðàâèòåëü, ÿ ñàì ñåáå íàðîä..."

Ì.Ùåðáàêîâ. "Ìî¸ êîðîëåâñòâî - 2"

  


**"Êëþ÷ äåñÿòûé"**

  


- Ñíåéï.

- Ñíåéï!

- Ñíåéï!!

- ×ÒÎ?!

- Òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ äîìîé?

- Íåò.

- ×åì òû âîîáùå-òî çàíÿò?!

- Î-î-î... Òû çíàåøü, ÿ êàê-òî ïîäçàáûë, êîãäà ýòî ìíå Ëîðä ãîâîðèë ïåðåä òîáîé îò÷èòûâàòüñÿ?

- À ðåæèì íå äëÿ òåáÿ ïèñàí?

- À ðàçðåøåíèå, âîò ýòî, ìíå ïîìåðåùèëîñü?

- Òüôó!

- _×òî?_

- Â ñìûñëå - èçâèíè, íå çíàë.

- Òàê òî ëó÷øå...

  


Âîò òàê. Ó ìåíÿ åñòü îáúÿñíåíèå, âñåì îáúÿñíåíèÿì îáúÿñíåíèå - ÿ ïèøó íàó÷íóþ ðàáîòó. Ïî ëè÷íîìó ñîãëàñîâàíèþ ñ Ëîðäîì. Èìåþùóþ îãðîìíîå ïðàêòè÷åñêîå çíà÷åíèå. Ñèæó - ñêîëüêî õî÷ó, ÷èòàþ ÷òî ñî÷òó íóæíûì, è äàæå èìåþ íà ýêñïåðèìåíòû áþäæåò â òðèäöàòü ãàëëåîíîâ â ìåñÿö. Âîçìîæíî - ìíå äàæå äàäóò ÷àñòü èç íå¸ îïóáëèêîâàòü.

Ðàáîòó ÿ áû íàïèñàë è áåç ýòîãî. ß âûÿñíÿþ, ÷åì ÿ çàíèìàëñÿ íà ïðîòÿæåíèè äâóõ ëåò â ýòîé êîíòîðå.

  


Íàêîïèëîñü. Ìåíÿ óæå òðÿñ¸ò.

  


Áóòûëêó ìàòóøêå ïðèñëàëè çà íåäåëþ äî âûïóñêíîãî. Ñ âèíîäåëüíè øîòëàíäñêîãî ôèëèàëà. 

  


Ñàìîå ïåðâîå - ÿ çàíèìàëñÿ âûòÿæêàìè è çàêëèíàíèÿìè ñóáëèìàöèè è î÷èñòêè. 

Ìåòîäû áûëè íå ìîè. Ïðîäóêò ìîã èñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ãäå óãîäíî. Íè÷åãî ðåäêîãî, íî íà çàêóïêó òîãî æå ñàìîãî íà ñòîðîíå ïðèøëîñü áû ïîòðàòèòü... îäèí-äâà ãàëëåîíà â íåäåëþ.

Èòîãî: ìåíÿ ïðîâåðÿëè. À çàîäíî ñêðûâàëè îò âñåõ, ÷òî èìåííî äåëàåòñÿ...

  


Âòîðîå - êîíñåðâàöèÿ îãíÿ. Äî êîíöà ÿ å¸ äîâ¸ë, ôèêñèðóÿ íèòü ñ ïîìîùüþ ñòåðæíÿ. Áîëüøå ÿ òàêîãî íèãäå íå âèäåë. Íî! Åñëè ñòåðæåíü íå ñòàâèòü... Â "åæåäíåâíîì ïðîðîêå" áûëî òðè ñîáùåíèÿ î ñòðàííûõ ïîæàðàõ, ñî ñìåðòÿìè. Ó ìåíÿ íåò ïîäòâåðæäåíèé, íî ýòî ìîæíî áûëî ñäåëàòü è ìîèì òâîðåíèåì - àïïàðèðóåì åãî áåç ñòåðæíÿ è áðîñàåì.

Òóò ÿ ñàì âñ¸ èñïîðòèë - ñëèøêîì ðàíî âåðíóëñÿ è óâèäåë òî, ÷òî ìíå íå ïîëàãàëîñü. Íîòò çàáðàë ìåíÿ ê ñåáå "ïîä êðûëî".

  


Òðåòüå - ìàññà ìåëî÷è. È âîò òóò... ×åãî ÿ òîëüêî íå ãîòîâèë çà ãîä ñ ëèøíèì!

Ïîëóôàáðèêàòû, ãîäíûå äëÿ èçãîòîâëåíèÿ ÿäîâ, ñíàäîáèé ìîäèôèêàöèè è óïðàâëåíèÿ ñîçíàíèåì è ÷óâñòâàìè, ñòèìóëÿòîðû âñåõ âèäîâ - è áîëüøèíñòâî ñêðûòîãî äåéñòâèÿ, çåëüÿ Îãíÿ è Õîëîäà - îäíî óáèéñòâî Ìàëôîÿ ÷åãî ñòîèò, ìåäèêàìåíòû - äëÿ ïðîñòî îãðîìíîãî êîëè÷åñòâà íàðîäà, çåëüÿ âñêðûòèÿ çàìêîâ è çàìåòàíèÿ ñëåäîâ. Çåëüÿ-ëîâóøêè.

  


Çíàÿ ñâî¸ "ñåìåéñòâî" - îíè ïîïûòàþòñÿ äîêàçàòü, ÷òî âàðèë âñ¸ ýòî èìåííî ÿ.

  


Ìíå è â ãîëîâó íå ïðèõîäèëî âñ¸ ñóììèðîâàòü - à âåäü îäèí öåíòðàëüíûé ëàçàðåò, ñóäÿ ïî ýòèì ïîäñ÷¸òàì, âûðàñòèë êîñòè ó äâóõñîò ÷åëîâåê! Êðîâü ïîìåíÿë - åù¸ ñîòíå!

  


Íî âîò ÷òî èíòåðåñíî - â äâóõ òðåòÿõ ñëó÷àåâ, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷èòü âñ¸ ýòî, íóæåí áûë ìàñòåð-àëõèìèê, ñ ëàáîðàòîðèåé - ïðè÷¸ì ïðÿìî çäåñü, íèêàêîé àïïàðàöèè. ß çíàþ âåñü çàìîê çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì... çàïàäíîé áàøíè. Ïîêîåâ Ëîðäà è òåððèòîðèè Íîòòà.

  


Äðàêî Ìàëôîé - íå òóäà ïîëåç, âîçðàæàë Ëîðäó è áûë óáèò. Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé - ïðîñòî ìàðèîíåòêà, áîåâèê.

Ôåðãþñîí - íå âîðîâàòü íà÷àë. Îí íà÷àë òîðãîâàòü ñ âíåøíèì ìèðîì. ß åãî ñäàë, à Ìàëôîé - óáèë.

  


Ëîðä íèêîãäà íå õâàñòàëñÿ çíàíèÿìè àëõèìèè. Íî íå ïóòàëñÿ â áàíêàõ. Íî ïðè ïðîâåäåíèè ðèòóàëà íè ðàçó íå îøèáñÿ. Íî íè îäíîãî ðàçà íå ïîïðîñèë ó ìåíÿ îáúÿñíåíèé ìîèõ òðàò. À ïðîâåðÿë âñåõ.

Âûâîä - îí ïðîñòî çíàë.

  


Âñ¸ ó íàñ çàìûêàåòñÿ íà Ëîðäà è Äæåéìñà Íîòòà, åãî ïðàâóþ ðóêó.

  


Íî äîêàçàòü ìî¸ ó÷àñòèå òÿæåëî. Äîëãîâ íåò. Íàðóøåíèé îñîáûõ - íåò. À ýòî øåôà íå óñòðàèâàåò íèêîãäà. Òóò-òî è ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ôðàíöóçñêàÿ äàìî÷êà. Íå çíàþ, ÷òî òàì ãîòîâèëîñü, íî îíà îøèáëàñü.

  


×åãî ìåíÿ æä¸ò? Ëèáî âòîðàÿ ïîïûòêà... Ëèáî Íîòò çàéì¸òñÿ ìíîé âïëîòíóþ.

Íàäî ñî÷èíÿòü ÷òî-òî äëÿ çàùèòû.

Íàäî ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü ëîÿëüíîñòü. Íàäî ñòàòü íóæíûì. Íàäî îòñþäà óõîäèòü, ïðè÷¸ì òóäà, ãäå åñòü çàùèòà. Çàìêíóòûé êðóã. Äâîéíîé, äëÿ íàä¸æíîñòè.

  


Èíà÷å ìåíÿ è ìàòóøêó íå ïðîñòî óáüþò... ×åðåçâû÷àéíî îïòèìèñòè÷íî, õîðîøî, õîòü ïîíÿë çàðàíåå.

  


À ó Ïîòòåðà è Ýâàíñ ðåá¸íîê ðîäèëñÿ, â "Ïðîðîêå" íàïèñàëè.

Âîò òàê.

Ïîêà ÿ âñÿêîé äðÿíüþ çàíÿò, îí ïðîñòî æèâ¸ò ñî ñâîåé æåíîé...

  


* * *

Èç ÷åðíîâèêà Ñ.Ñíåéïà. "Î ñâÿçóþùåì", ãëàâà "Ðàçäåë¸ííûå çåëüÿ"

"... íåîáõîäèìî îòìåòèòü, ÷òî ïðèìåíåíèå ðàçäåë¸ííûõ çåëèé è èõ ïåðåâîä â àêòèâíóþ ôîðìó âîçìîæåí òîëüêî ïðè ñóùåñòâîâàíèè äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ ñâÿçåé ðàçëè÷íûõ âèäîâ ìåæäó ðàçäåë¸ííûìè ÷àñòÿìè. Ïðèðîäà ñâÿçåé ìîæåò áûòü ðàçëè÷íîé, íî ó Ìàñòåðà íåò âîçìîæíîñòè ïîðîæäàòü äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëüíûå ñâÿçè - îí ìîæåò ëèøü óñèëèòü è èñïîëüçîâàòü ñóùåñòâóþùèå..."

Íå îïóáëèêîâàíî. Ðåçîëþöèÿ Ëîðäà "Îáîéä¸òñÿ ïîêà".


	12. Êëþ÷ 11

"Âûïåéòå - íàïèòîê áëàãîðîäíûé, äðåâíèé

Ýòî òîëüêî êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî îí ãîð÷èò..."

Ì.Ùåðáàêîâ. "Ïîëêîâíèê"

  


**"Êëþ÷ îäèííàäöàòûé"**

  


_"Êðóöèî, âåðèòàñåðóì, ìîæíî ïðîñòî íîãòè ðâàòü èëè ïàëüöû îòêðó÷èâàòü ïî ñóñòàâó... Èëè àêðîìàíòóëó îòäàòü - íà îáåä, ÷åëîâåêà åìó äíÿ íà äâà õâàòèò..."_

Îòâðàòèòåëüíàÿ äåòàëü - ïîä "Ïîëíûì Îëåäåíåíèåì", îêàçûâàåòñÿ, âñ¸ ÷óâñòâóåøü. Òîëüêî íè÷åãî íå ìîæåøü ñäåëàòü. Ìíîé, íàïðèìåð, ïîñ÷èòàëè âñå ñòóïåíüêè....

À íèòî÷êà ñïîëçàåò...

Ãîòîâèëñÿ-ãîòîâèëñÿ, à ìåíÿ ïðîñòî ñòóêíóëè äóáèíêîé ïî ãîëîâå. Ïîñëå ñîâåùàíèÿ ó Ëîðäà. À òåïåðü âîëîêóò â ñåâåðíóþ áàøíþ êàêîãî-òî çàìêà.

Ãîëîâà áîëèò. Ñèíÿêè áîëÿò. À ýòè ñêîòû ðæóò.

Ñïîëçëà íèòî÷êà ñ çóáà...

Äîòàùèëè, îòêðûâàþò äâåðü. ÂÛÄÎÕÍÓÒÜ, ÑÈËÜÍÅÅ! ÅÙ¨!

Ïðîâåðèì, íàñêîëüêî ÿ áûë àêêóðàòåí è îòêóäà ýòè ðåáÿòà... Âïðî÷åì, ÿ èõ âèäåë â çàìêå.

  


Áðîñèëè â êðåñëî ïåðåä Íîòòîì. ÅÙ¨ ÐÀÇ!

- Çäðàâñòâóé Ñåâåðóñ. Êàê æèçíü?

"Ïðåêðàñíî, ñêîòèíà!"

- Êàê çäîðîâüå, êàê ìàòóøêà? Íó ÷òî æå òû ìîë÷èøü? Ïîãîâîðè ñî ñòàðûì Íîòòîì...

ß äîëãî çà òîáîé íàáëþäàë. Òû, âèäíî, ðåøèë ÷èñòåíüêèì îñòàòüñÿ è ïðåäîñòàâèòü íàì, ñèðûì è óáîãèì, âîçìîæíîñòü ìàðàòü ðóêè. Êàê æå, òû äóìàë, ìû ê ýòîìó îòíåñ¸ìñÿ?

  


"ß òåáÿ òîæå ëþáëþ, "äÿäþøêà" Íîòò! Ñíèìè çàêëÿòüå, è óæ ÿ òåáå îòâå÷ó... À ïîêà - äûøè!"

_"Íå äåéñòâóåò, íå äåéñòâóåò..."_

  


Òû, ìàëûø, òàê è íå ïîíÿë - ó íàñ ïîñòîðîííèõ íå áûâàåò. Ìû ïîñòîðîííèõ ïî äðóãîìó èñïîëüçóåì - òû, íàïðèìåð, ïîñëóæèøü ïðèìåðîì òîãî, ÷òî áûâàåò ñ ïðåäàòåëÿìè...

"×ÒÎ?! ß ÂÅÄÜ ÄÀÆÅ ÍÅ ÓÑÏÅË!"

... à çàîäíî - ïîêàæó Ëîðäó, êòî åìó äðóã è íàäî ëè ïðèáëèæàòü ìîëîäûõ. 

×òî æå òû ìîë÷èøü? À-à-à! Ïàðíè!

- Äà, ñýð?

- Ïàëî÷êó åãî ñþäà.

"Ïàëî÷êó íå òðîæü!!"_Ñåé÷àñ ñëîìàåò..._

- Finite Inkantem!

Ðîò è ãîðëî ææ¸ò. Ãëîòàþ âîçäóõ. Ñðàçó çàáîëåë áîê - êàæåòñÿ, ìíå ðåáðî ñëîìàëè...

- Íó, ÷òî ñêàæåøü?

- ß íå ïðåäàòåëü...

- Äóðàê. Óìíàÿ ãîëîâà, äà äóðàêó äîñòàëàñü... Ìíå ïëåâàòü, ïðåäàòåëü òû èëè íåò! Ñåé÷àñ ÿ ïåðåäîõíó...

"ÅÑÒÜ!!!"

- ×òî òû ëûáèøüñÿ, ñìåðòíèê?!

- ×óâñòâóåòå óñòàëîñòü? Ãëàçà çàêðûâàþòñÿ? Ðóêè ïîäíèìàòü òÿæåëî? Ïîïðîáóé - ãõ-ãõ -òå âñòàòü, ñýð...

- Äà ÿ...

- Íå òðåâîæüòåñü... ãõð-ãõð... ÿ Âàì êîå-÷òî ðàññêàæó. Âîäà, Íîòò, ïîòðÿñàþùèé îáúåêò. Îíà åñòü ïî÷òè âåçäå. ß âûó÷èëñÿ äåëàòü å¸ âÿçêîé; êàê - ýòî òåáå íåèíòåðåñíî. Ðàáîòó ìîþ íå ÷èòàë? Ãõð-ãõð... À çðÿ! ß ñîçäàë íåäîñòàþùóþ ÷àñòü çåëüÿ - ÷òîáû ñòàëà âÿçêîé è òÿæ¸ëîé òîëüêà âîäà èç îêðåñòíîñòåé çàìêà Ëîðäà... ß ñäåëàë å¸ ïðåâðàùàþùåéñÿ â ãàç è ...

- Ïàðíè...

- Íå øèïè. Îíè òîæå èäòè íå ìîãóò. Ãõð. ß íå ïèë òàêóþ âîäó äâå íåäåëè. À êîìïîíåíò äåðæàë âî ðòó, ïîäíèìàÿ íèòî÷êó ÿçûêîì. Êàê ïàðàëèçîâàëè - îíà ñïîëçëà è îáîëî÷êà ðàçîðâàëàñü... Ãõð-ãõð. 

"Êðîâü!"

ß òåáå íàïîñëåäîê ðàññêàæó, ÷åì âñ¸ êîí÷èòñÿ - ÷àñà ÷åðåç òðè òâî¸ ñåðäöå óñòàíåò è òû ñäîõíåøü... ãõð-ãõð... îò ñåðäå÷íîé íåäîñòàòî÷íîñòè. À ìîæåò è ðàíüøå. Âîäà â êðîâè è êëåòêàõ ñíîâà ñòàíåò îáû÷íîé ÷àñà ÷åðåç ÷åòûðå...

  


Ïîïîëçëè îòñþäà. Çàáèðàþ ïàëî÷êó. Øàòàÿñü è ñïë¸âûâàÿ êðîâü, ïðîõîæó ìèìî âàëÿþùèõñÿ æëîáîâ. Âûïîëçàþ íàðóæó. Àïïàðèðîâàòü ìíå íåëüçÿ, ýòî îáíàðóæàò - à â ýòîì çàìêå ìíå äåëàòü íå÷åãî... È ñèë íåò.

Ðèñêíó.

- Ôëîðàíñ... ãõð-ãõð...

- ÑÍÅÉÏ?

- Çàáåðè ìåíÿ... çàìîê íà...

- À ÷òî òû òàì äåëàë?

- ß òåáÿ íå ñïðàøèâàë, êîãäà ñ çåëüÿ ñíèìàë... ãõð-ãõð-ãõð... Äîëã!

  


Îòðóáèëñÿ. 

Î÷íóëñÿ ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà. Ïîäëàòàííûé. Áîëüíî, ææ¸ò ãðóäü, âñ¸ ïëûâ¸ò...

- ß íå ìîãó. Íå óìåþ.

- Êëàðèäæ... âûçîâè...

- ÑÏßÒÈË?

- Ñêàæè... äóõè Ñíåéïà... Äîëã...

Ñïàñèòåëüíàÿ òüìà...

  


- Ñëóøàé Ñåâåðóñ... À ÷òî áûëî ñ òâîåé êðîâüþ? Å¸ ïðèøëîñü ìåíÿòü ïîë÷àñà....

- Äà òàê. Ëåäè Êëàðèäæ - Âû áóäåòå ìîë÷àòü îáî âñ¸ì.

- ß ïîìíþ êîíòðàêò.

  


- ...ìû ïîíåñëè òÿæåëåéøóþ óòðàòó. Íî íèêàêèå ïîòåðè íå îñòàíîâÿò íàñ íà íàøåì ïóòè! È áðàòüÿ, êàê è ïîëàãàåòñÿ, âñòàíóò íà ìåñòî óøåäøèõ. Ñàíäåðñ Íîòò - ñìåíèò ñâîåãî áðàòà...

  


* * *

- Èç îêðåñòíîñòåé çàìêà íå àïïàðèðîâàë íèêòî, â ïðîìåæóòêå, ïðèìåðíî, òðè ÷àñà äî èõ ñìåðòè...

- Êëàðèäæ?

- Âûãëÿäèò êàê êëàññè÷åñêàÿ ñåðäå÷íàÿ íåäîñòàòî÷íîñòü, íèêàêèõ âíåøíèõ ïîâðåæäåíèé...

- Ñåâåðóñ?

- Ïîñëå ñìåðòè äî íà÷àëà àíàëèçîâ ïðîøëî 5 ÷àñîâ. ß íå çíàþ, êàêèå èäèîòû òàê çàäåðæàëè äîñòàâêó, íî òðåòü çåëèé, êîòîðûå âûçâàþò òàêóþ êàðòèíó, çà ýòî âðåìÿ ðàñòâîðÿåòñÿ ïîëíîñòüþ. Íî íè ñëåäîâ, íè äðóãèõ - ÿ íå îáíàðóæèë. Îò÷¸ò ó Âàñ íà ñòîëå, ñýð...

- Ñèòóàöèÿ äîñòàòî÷íî òÿæ¸ëàÿ. Íîòò çàíèìàëñÿ ñáîðîì èíôîðìàöèè, à òåïåðü åãî íåò. Ñàíäåðñ àêòèâíî ðàáîòàåò, íî ñâÿçåé... åìó ïîêà íå õâàòàåò. Íàì íóæíû èñòî÷íèêè èíôîðìàöèè. ×òî ñêàæåòå?

- Ìîé Ëîðä, óêàæèòå - è ÿ âûáüþ...

- Ìíå íàäî íå âûáèòü - ìíå íóæíà òî÷íàÿ èíôîðìàöèÿ. È åñëè áû çíàòü, îò êîãî å¸ ïîëó÷èòü...

- Ñýð. Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïðåäëîæåíèå.


	13. Êëþ÷ 12

"Òàêèå ÿñíûå ãëàçà íàñ îò ïå÷àëè è ñîìíåíèé îãðàæäàþò,

Òàêèå ÷åñòíûå ñëîâà íàì ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî íå ïîâåðèòü ìóäðåíî,

Òàêèå ãðîìêèå äåëà íàì ïðåäñòîÿò, òàêèå ëàâðû îæèäàþò,

Òàêèå ñëàâà è õâàëà, à âñ¸ ðàâíî íå ïî ñåáå, à âñ¸ ðàâíî..."

Ì.Ùåðáàêîâ "À âñ¸ ðàâíî..."

  


**"Äâåíàäöàòûé êëþ÷"**

  


- Ñêîëüêî ìû áóäåì òåðïåòü íè÷òîæåñòâ íàä íàìè?!

- Ñêîëüêî åù¸ íóæíî æäàòü ñâîåãî ïî ïðàâó?!

- ÊÒÎ ÌÛ?!

- Ëó÷øèå!

- ÊÒÎ ÂÑÅ ÎÑÒÀËÜÍÛÅ?!

- Ãðÿçü!

- ÈÕ Ó×ÀÑÒÜ?

- ÑÒÐÀÕ!

  


Ìåðëèí ìîé, êàêîé óæàñ!!! ß òîæå íå ëþáëþ ãðÿçíîêðîâîê, íî çà ÷òî óáèâàòü - çà òî, ÷òî ñàìè íå ëó÷øå?!

À ãëàâíîå - âî ÷òî ïðåâðàòèëèñü ìàãè... ß ÷óâñòâóþ çàïàõ ãíèëè, àãðåññèè, çëîáû, âîçáóæäåíèÿ. Ìíå ñòðàøíî.

Ñòðàííî - íî ÿ óæå íå áîþñü ðàçãîâîðîâ ñ Ëîðäîì, Äàìáëîäîðîì. ß çàíÿò - áîþñü ýòîé òîëïû. Êàê äëÿ íèõ âñ¸ ïðîñòî, êàê ÿñíî. Òÿíåò ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ...

_"Äàâàé, äàâàé! Åù¸ ïàðà Íîòòîâ îñòàëàñü..."_

  


- Ñåâåðóñ, êàê íàñòðîåíèå?

- ß ãîòîâ, ìîé Ëîðä. Âñòðå÷àþñü ñ Äàìáëäîðîì çàâòðà.

- Ñàì-òî äîâîëåí ïóáëèêàöèåé?

- Î äà, ñýð! È ýòî ïîìîãëî.

- Íó ìû áû íàøëè ñïîñîáû îñâîáîäèòü òåáå ìåñòî è òàê... Êàê òåáå ýòè áîëâàíû? - Îí êèâàåò íà àïïàðèðóþùóþ òîëïó.

- Ý-ý-ý...

- Äà, íîâûé íàáîð... Ýêçàëüòèðîâàííûå ïîñðåäñòâåííîñòè, ãëóïû, íî ìíå íóæíà àðìèÿ!

- Êàê ïðèêàæåòå, ñýð...

- Èäè, ìàëü÷èê ìîé. Êàíàëû ñâÿçè ó òåáÿ åñòü, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè - ÿ æäó òåáÿ â çàìêå. Ìàñòåð-àëõèìèê ìíå íóæåí âñåãäà.

  


Ê ãëàâíîìó âõîäó Õîãâàðòñà âåä¸ò òóåâàÿ àëëåÿ. Çâó÷èò ýòî ñêâåðíî, à âîò ïàõíåò - ïîòðÿñàþùå, îñîáåííî â äîæäü. ß øàãàþ ê ëåñòíèöå è íà÷èíàþ âîëíîâàòüñÿ, êàê ïåðâîêëàññíèê äî ðàñïðåäåëåíèÿ. Ñòðàííî - òàê ðàäîâàëñÿ, âûðâàâøèñü èç çàìêà, ñîçäàâ òàêîå ïðî÷íîå îáúÿñíåíèå, à ÷òî ÿ ñåé÷àñ ñêàæó Äàìáëäîðó?

Îí ðåäêî îøèáàåòñÿ â ëè÷íîì ðàçãîâîðå...

  


- Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ñýð...

- Çäðàâñòâóé Ñåâåðóñ. ×òî ñêàæåøü?

_"Ñåé÷àñ îí òåáÿ ïîøë¸ò ïîäàëüøå... Â Àçêàáàí, íàïðèìåð..."_

  


- ß... ïèñàë Âàì, ñýð.

- Ðàññêàæè, ÷åì òû çàíèìàëñÿ ïîñëå Õîãâàðòñà?

- ß ðàáîòàë çåëüåâàðîì â Ïðîìûøëåííûõ Ëàáîðàòîðèÿõ. Îïóáëèêîâàë ðàáîòû...

  


Äàìáëäîð ñèäèò è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. À ÿ - êàê â Õîãñìèäå ïîéìàííûé. Äà ñîáñòâåííî...

  


- ß - Óïèâàþùèéñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Ðàáîòàë íà Ëîðäà Âîëäåðìîðòà â òå÷åíèå íåñêîëüêèõ ëåò. Âàðèë è ðàçðàáàòûâàë çåëüÿ, â îñíîâíîì äëÿ âíóòðåííåãî óïîòðåáëåíèÿ. Ñíà÷àëà áûëè íóæíû äåíüãè, ïîòîì áîÿëñÿ... Ïîòîì íà÷àëüíèê âíóòðåííåé ñëóæáû Ëîðäà ðåøèë êàçíèòü ìåíÿ, êàê ïðåäàòåëÿ. ß óáèë åãî è åãî îõðàíó. Ëîðäó ïðåäëîæèë íàíÿòüñÿ â øêîëó ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì è ñëåäèòü çà Âàìè.

Ëîðä ñîáèðàåò àðìèþ ïðèñïåøíèêîâ è ðàçâîðà÷èâàåò òåððîð. ß áîþñü è íå õî÷ó ýòîãî. ß ìîãó...

  


Äàìáëäîð ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. ß åìó íå íóæåí. ß è ñåáå íå íóæåí. Çâó÷èò îòëè÷íî: "ß óáèéöà, ïðåäàòåëü è îòðàâèòåëü. Âîçüìèòå ìåíÿ ê ñåáå, Âàñ ÿ ïîêà ïðåäàâàòü íå áóäó..."

  


- Òû âñåãäà... íå î÷åíü õîðîøî îòíîñèëñÿ ê ïîëóêðîâêàì.

- Äà. È ÷òî?

- Ëîðä óáèâàåò èõ.

- À ÿ - íåò. Êðîìå òîãî - ïëåâàòü åìó íà ïîëóêðîâîê! Îí õî÷åò áåññìåðòèÿ è âëàñòè. Îí ñèëüíî èçìåíèëñÿ â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ - ÷òî-òî ïðèíèìàåò. Ïîñòîÿííî âîçáóæä¸í è àãðåcñèâåí...

  


Ýòî æå öåííûå ñâåäåíèÿ! Ïî÷åìó ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ èõ ïîëíóþ íåíóæíîñòü...

  


- ß... ãîòîâ ïîâòîðèòü âñ¸ ýòî â ñóäå. Ìíå áîëüøå íå÷åãî ñêàçàòü.

  


Äàìáëäîð æä¸ò åù¸ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ.

Ïîòîì îòêèäûâàåòñÿ â êðåñëå.

  


- ×òî ñêàæåøü, Íèêîëÿ?

- Ìàëü÷èê òâîé, Àëüáóñ... - ×ÒÎ?! ÊÒÎ çäåñü... Áîëüøèå, ñïîêîéíûå, ñåðûå ãëàçà ñìîòðÿò ïðÿìî â ìåíÿ.

- Ýòî äà...

- Âîëê. Íà ïîëÿíå... - Ó ìåíÿ ÷òî-òî âñ¸ ïëûâ¸ò, ÿ âñïîìèíàþ áîëü â ãëàçàõ....

- Îí ñèäåë, ëåæàë?

- Îí ïðîìåëüêíóë íà îïóøêå. - ×òî ýòî? ×òî ñî ìíîé? ÝÒÎÃÎ ×ÅËÎÂÅÊÀ ÍÅÒ!

- Ñêîëüêî áûëî æåçëîâ â ðóêàõ Ìåðêóðèÿ?

- Äâà... - Âñ¸ óõîäèò íàçàä è ñìàçûâàåòñÿ, ãëàçà ïðèáëèæàþòñÿ îñòàâàÿñü íà ìåñòå.

- Êòî îñòàëñÿ? - Ãäå ÿ? ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?

- Ëèñà...

- Êòî áûë, êðîìå ïëàìåíè?

- Ñêåëåò íà ïîìîñòå...

  


- ß äóìàþ, íàäî ïîïðîáîâàòü, Àëüáóñ...

- ÂÛ!

- ß. Íèêîëÿ...

- Ëþáîâü ìîÿ, Ïåðåíåëëà, òû íà âñåõ ïðîèçâîäèøü óáèéñòâåííîå âïå÷àòëåíèå.

- Îí èä¸ò ïî äîðîãå - ÿ óæå ãîâîðèëà âàì îáîèì.

  


- Âèäèøü ëè, Ñåâåðóñ... Òóò âñ¸ äåëî - â äîâåðèè... - Ìåíÿ ïåðåä¸ðãèâàåò.

- Äà. Âñå ýòî ãîâîðÿò. Íî ýòî íå ìåíÿåò ñóòè. Íèêîëÿ Ôëàìåëü ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî òû äîëæåí ïîïðîáîâàòü. ß â ñâî¸ âðåìÿ óâë¸êñÿ ïîñòîðîííèìè âåùàìè - âîçìîæíî, òû ñäåëàåøü áîëüøå. Ìåñòî ó÷èòåëÿ òâî¸. Ïîéäè - ïîñïè, à ñ óòðà ïðèñòóïàé - ðàáîòû áóäåò ìíîãî. ß âåðþ òåáå.

  


- Ïî÷èòàé, íà äîñóãå... Ïîòîì âñòðåòèìñÿ.

ß ïóñò. Êóäà-òî èäó ïî êîðèäîðó çà äîìîâûì ýëüôîì - ê Ñëèçåðèíñêîé áàøíå. Äåðæó â ðóêàõ êíèãó.

  


Îòêðûâàþ å¸ íà ñëó÷àéíîé ñòðàíèöå, ãäå-òî â êîíöå:

"Îáðåòÿ óêàçàííûì ñïîñîáîì íåîáõîäèìîå òåáå âåùåñòâî, ïîçàáîòüñÿ ïðåæäå âñåãî î ïðàâèëüíîì óïîòðåáëåíèè îãíÿ, èáî îò ýòîãî çàâèñèò êàê õîä, òàê è îêîí÷àíèå Íàøåé Ðàáîòû."


End file.
